18 Years
by L.A Lights
Summary: Chapter 4 : Temari kacau, dunianya seperti Neraka. Dia hampir meninggalakan dunia ini jika-. "Apakah semua wanita semurah ini?" Bercak kemerahan menyita perhatian Shikamaru. : Sebuah lagu tak sengaja ia dengar membuatnya tersenyum. "Bernyanyilah, Pinky." kedekatan yang menyebalkan. : "Kau adalah penenangku, Sayang!" kebiasaan Ino yang tak akan pernah ia sesali.
1. Chapter 1

Kesenangan Yah, Hm. Kesenangan memang paling utama dari kebanyakan orang.

Tak peduli apapun caranya. Kesenangan lebih utama.

Meskipun harus melepas sesuatu yang penting.

Tak ada penyesalan. Yang ada haya. Kesenangan.

Dan kesenagan.

Lalu.. Apa peyesalan akan kesenangan akan datang di waktu mendatang?

_**-18 Years-**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M for rating**_

_**Gendre : Fiendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family.**_

_**Main chara : Sakura H, Ino Y, Temari, Sasuke U, Naruto U, Shikamaru N.**_

_**Warning : 17+, Au, Abal, Gaje, Freak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-L.A Lights-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku muak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Meskipun aku tak kaget mendapatinya. Bagaimana aku bisa kaget jika hal yang kulihat di depan mataku kini selalu terjadi. Bahkan nyaris setiap hari, dan entah sudah berapa tahun hal seperti ini selalu menjadi sarapan mataku. Muak memang. Aku muak dengan semua ini.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut soft pink sedang bercengkrama dengan liar di ruang tengah bersama seorang wanita yang menyeringai menatapku. Bergelut dengan saling tindih menindih tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tanpa tau malu jika aku berdiri dan menatap mereka. Aku muak melihat pria itu-Ayahku sedang menciumi dua buah dada kekasih gelapnya. Dan aku muak mendengar desahan-desahan dari wanita liar dan bangsat itu. Wanita sialan itu menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek. Sedang ayahku tak peduli.

Mendecih kecil dan aku pun berjalan cepat menuju lantai atas. Merebahkan diri di dalam kamar. Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untukku. Kenapa? Karna ini adalah hari kelulusanku di KHS. Dan sungguh keparat. Tak ada yang menemaniku atau tersenyum padaku saat menerima Ijazah kelulusan. Yang ada. Hanya candaan orang-orang di sekitarku bersama keluarga mereka. Dan candaan mereka seolah penghinaan bagiku.

Meskipun pemandangan tadi sungguh biasa-dan sering ku jumpai. Tapi.. Tetap saja hatiku mencelos. Aku sakit melihatnya. Dadaku sakit, sampai kapan kah kebusukan ini akan berahir? Aku sakit melihat ayahku yang selalu bermain dengan wanita murahan, dan ibuku. Dia sama brengseknya dengan ayahku. Dia benar-benar tak kalah gila. Tak taukah ibu jika aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan pria yang seumuran denganku hatiku sangat sakit. Aku anak kalian tapi kenapa tak secuilpun kebahagiaan itu ku dapat. Oh kami-sama, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Tempat ini sungguh seperti neraka bagiku. Aku tak kuat dengan pemandangan ini. Air mataku sudah keruh tak bisa keluar lagi. Kalian tega. Ayah dan Ibu, kalian tega meremas habis air mataku selama beberapa tahun ini. Tak taukah kalian jika dalam kepalaku hanya memikirkan kalian. Aku ingin membuang pemikiran tentang kalian. Dan aku bisa mati pelan jika kalian terus begitu. Lubang di dadaku ini sungguh menyakitkan dan kalian terus saja memperbesar lubang ini. Aku sakit. Aku menangisi kalian setiap hari tanpa air mata.

_**End Sakura POV.**_

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pony tail, berjalan dengan langkah pelan memasuki Universitas Konoha. Bola mata sejernih air laut nampak meredup. Dan, ah. Wajah cantik dan seputih poselin itu tertempel sebuah plaster di sudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Dia-Yamanaka Ino. Berjalan tanpa menatap kedepan, meneliti setiap tapakan kakinya. Entah sadar atau tidaknya jikalau dirinya banyak diliirik oleh banyak pasang mata jlalatan. Jelas saja ia jadi tontonan gratis bagi kaum Adam, mengingat pakaian yang Ino kenakan cukup terbuka. Pakaian atasnya terlalu terbuka kebawah sehingga menampakkan bra ungu beserta belahan dadanya. Dan rok yang kelewat pendek dan jika ada orang sedikit menunduk saja. Sudah dapat di pastikan jika clana dalamnya akan kelihatan.

Tapi Ino tak peduli akan pakaiannya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya Kuliah, dan seharusnya senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tapi tidak, justru senyuman pahit entah mengapa. Dan ia tak sadar jika ada Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya sembari menenteng sebungkus Cup Mie. Dan yah, bisa di tebak.

Bruk!

"PANAS-PANAS!" pemuda itu lantas dengan cepat membuka clana hitam yang ia kenakan. Lantaran kuah panas tumpah persis di selangkangannya. Bahkan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

_**Ino POV**_

Ah, sial. Ini gara-gara aku terlalu memikirkan masalah itu. Dan apa-apaan pemuda pirang ini. Kenapa dia melepas clananya dan mengipasi clana dalamnya dengan tangan. Dia gila. Dan apa yang tertangkap mataku kali ini tak bohong. Inginnya aku tertawa. tapi tak bisa. Kesenaganku hilang. Pemuda itu memakai calana dalam bergambar kodok. Oh, ayolah kenapa pula harus calana dalam yang mirip anak TK seperti itu.

"Hey kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Lihat ini? Panas tau." Pemuda itu marah-marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk hidungku.

"Gomen!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku menoleh kesegala arah. Damm it, semua memandang ke arah kami, selain itu kebanyakan para wanita terkikik kecil melihat tingkah konyol pemuda di hadapanku ini.

"Huh, lalu aku harus pakai apa? Clanaku basah karnamu. Dan jika aku memakainya aku dikira mengompol." Pemuda pirang itu terus berceloteh, membuatku tak betah dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dari dompetku dan mengulurkan padanya.

"Belilah dengan ini," ujarku sembari mencoba tersenyum meski tak bisa.

PLAK!

Ok, aku paham apa maksud dia menampar tanganku hingga membuat beberapa lembar itu terjatuh. Masalah ini akan panjang, bola mata yang tak beda jauh dengan milikku itu menatapku tajam. Kulirik ke kanan-kiri, dan celotehan dari mahasiswa dan masiswi tertangkap pendengaranku.

"Apa maumu?" Aku bersidekap dada. Sedang pemuda pirang itu mendecih dan menatapku seolah tak suka. Ya-ya, aku tau dia mengira aku merendahkannya dengan memberi uang. Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan? Niatku cuma ingin mengganti clananya 'kan.

"Buka rok-mu"

What the Fuck! Dia menyuruhku membuka rok. Dia pasti sakit jiwa. Alisku berkedut, aku marah. Sebenarnya apa maunya sih dia. "kau gila?" semburku.

Dan sekarang dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menoleh ke sekeliling. "Aku tak pakai clana gara-gara kamu! Jadi sekarag kau harus membuka rokmu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersamaku agar kita impas. Tak mungkin 'kan aku menahan malu berjalan seperti ini sendirian?"

Sial. Dia benar-benar licik. Tak taukah dia jika aku sedang stress saat ini. "Ok. Kau menang" aku menyerah dan melepas rokku cepat. Malu? iya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku malas berdebat. Dan yang kulihat kali ini membuatku mendecih.

Kebanyakan para mahasiswa bersiul nakal dan menggodaku. Sedang pemuda pirang itu memerah wajahnya. Ok, dia terpesona akan mulusnya pahaku. Dan kebetulan sekali clana dalamku ukuran minim.

"Ayo," ia berjalan dan aku mengikuti. Oh sial. Berjalan beriringan tanpa bawahan dengannya membuatku menahan malu mati-matian.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?" sekarang apa lagi. Berkenalan. Ku tatap tangan berkulit tan yang mengulur padaku. Aku pun menyalaminya. Meskipun aku benci tapi aku masi tau sopan santun jika ada yang mengajak berkenalan.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino-chan."

Apa-apaan dia itu sok akrab sekali. Ku jitak kepala kuningnya dan aku lari mendahuluinya. Ah, aku sampai lupa jika pelipis dan sudut bibirku masih nyeri. Jika kalian ingin tau kenapa aku mendapat luka. Semua itu karna si wanita jahanam yang menjadi ibuku, tepatnya Ibu tiriku yang selalu melampiaskan amarahnya padaku. Dan saat aku melapor pada ayah. Dia malah bilang jika aku ngawur dan membentakku, kadang juga memukulku.

Hatiku sakit jika ayah menggamparku. Sakit di luar tak akan mampu mengimbangi sakit di dalam dadaku. Kenapa aku harus hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga bangsat. Aku benci itu. Aku ingin tersenyum seperti dulu. Dimana ada ayah yang penyayang padaku. Dan ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku. Tapi aku tetap bahagia dulu. Karna ayah sangat menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Tapi kini. Hanya kesakitan yang selalu aku trima. Fisik tak apa. Asal jangan batinku yang kau sakiti. Luka ini. Apa obatnya?

_**End Ino POV.**_

.

.

Setetes demi setetes air mata terjatuh. Menggenang di lantai tapat di sebelah tapakan kakinya. Gadis pirang berkuncir dua kebelakang serta memiliki poni kesamping itu menangis. Menempelkan keningnya pada lengan tangan yang bertumpu pada dinding. Kenapa dia menangis pun tak ada yang tau.

Bibir tipis berbalut lipstik merah tipis tampak ia gigit berulang kali. Kamar Mandi, sebuah tempat yang menjadi curahan kesedihannya saat ini. Sepi tak ada suara apapun. Dikala semua mahasiswa sudah memasuki kelas. Hanya suara pekikan kecilnya yang terdengar. Gadis cantik yang terisak tanpa ada yang mengelus punggung ataupun menenangkannya. Dia sendirian.

_**Temari POV.**_

Bangsat! Kenapa seperti ini selalu. Tak cukupkah siksaan yang ku trima ini. Sial-sial-sial. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Menangis dan memukul dinding kamar mandi. Aku kuat. Aku kuat dan tak boleh menangis. Lantas kenapa aku masih menangis? Sial. Dan kenapa juga aku harus menangis sekarang? Bukan tadi saat si bangsat itu mencoba memperkosaku. Kenapa aku tak bisa menangis di hadapan si bangsat itu.

Hah, perkosa. Entah sudah berapa kali aku di coba di perkosa oleh pacar Ibuku. Dan entah sudah berapa kali pula adikku menyelamatkanku. Meskipun begitu kenapa Ibu tak percaya jika pacar sialannya selalu mencoba memperkosaku. Aku takut saat dirumah sendirian. Dan kedua adikku tak sudih tinggal bersama Ibuku. Mereka mengajakku dan aku menolak, bagaimanapun aku sangat menyayangi ibu, meski dia tidak. Mungkin masih bisa di bilang beruntung lantaran aku selalu selamat dari si keparat itu. Dan jika aku melapor pada ibu, dengan entengnya si bangsat bilang pada Ibu jika aku menggodanya. Dan sungguh. Bagai seribu jarum yang menusuk-nusuk dadaku. Makian, dan gamparan ku trima dengan lapang dada. Ibuku tak akan pernah percaya padaku. Dan perlindungan untukku pun tak selalu ada, hanya serba kebetulan.

Lalu, apakah aku harus seperti ini selamanya? Memikirkan si keparat dan Ibuku yang menganggapku hama pengganggu. Sebelum si keparat itu mencoba memperkosaku. Ibu sangat menyangiku, dan entah kenapa Ibu berubah, saat mengetahui aku akan di perkosa dan malah justru bilang aku yang menggoda. Dan dari situlah ia benci dan menganggapku pengganggu.

Mungkin roda waktu untukku tak akan pernah berputar. Dan mungkin. Entah esok, lusa, atau seterusnya. Keparat itu akan berhasil memperkosaku. Sakit yang kurasa saat Ibu yang kusayangi menghunuskan beribu jarum pada hatiku. Dan Sakit saat ibuku memaki-maki jika aku adalah wanita penggoda, pelacur, jalang, dan entah keburukan yang sungguh menyakitkan..

Yang aku bisa hanya diam. Aku tak bisa menangis di hadapan mereka. Karana aku kuat. Tapi.. Aku menangis jika sendiri, saat menatap diriku sendiri. Sakitnya tak akan bisa hilang. Luka ini sudah terlalu dalam. Lantas Ibu lebih mendalaminya lagi dan lagi. Jika seperti ini.

Lebih baik aku ikut ayah naik mobil waktu itu. Dan saat itu juga aku tak akan merasakan hal ini. Karna sudah pasti Aku dan Ayah ada di surga. Karna mobil itu... hancur.

_**End Temari POV.**_

.

.

Bola mata _aquamarine_ menelusuri setiap sudut kantin kampus. Berharap menemukan tempat kosong. Tapi nihil, dan ia mendecih saat mendapati pemuda pirang-Naruto, melambai padanya dengan cengiran yang menurut Ino, gila. Ia mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungguh Ino lebih suka kesendirian.

"kesana saja atau tidak," ia bergumam sembari menaikkan ikatan bra yang sedikit mengendur kesamping. Memperhatikan dua orang wanita yang nampak tenang melahap makanan masing-masing.

Dan Ino pun melangkah kesana. Mereka sepertinya tenang dan itu membuatnya bisa menganggap mereka berdua tak ada di sampingnya. Tanpa meminta permisi atau apapun, Ino langsung duduk dan melahap makanannya. Sesekali ia menggerutu saat para mahasiswa mencuri-curi pandang pahanya. Dan juga paha kedua gadis di dekatnya. Mengingat rok yang mereka kenakan sangat minim.

Gadis bersuari pink mendesah lirih dan menyeruput minumannya sejenak, lantas ia pun bertopang dagu dengan wajah murung. Dia-Sakura, menatap hambar kedepan. Tak sadar jika dia menatap gadis yang ada di depannya. Terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" si pirang berkuncir dua membuka suara dan melambaikan tangannya di depan Sakura. Sungguh ia-Temari tak mengerti kenapa gadis merah muda itu seolah memandangnya atau melamun, ia tak tau.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Membuat Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedang Ino hanya melirik mereka berdua. Dalam pandangan Ino kedua gadis itu sangat calem dan tak banyak bicara seperti dirinya.

"Err, gomen." Sakura menunduk, sadar akan kesalahannya yang memilih pandang justru seperti sedang menatap gadis di hadapannya.

Temari hanya mengangguk dan mengamati wajah Sakura. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memberi tahunya. Tapi apa? Dan Sakura sekarang yang ganti menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Temari.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sakura datar.

Diam-diam Ino mencuri-curi dengar pada keduanya. Ada rasa aneh yang membuatnya ingin mengenal mereka. Tapi.. Ia urungkan dan kembali bergelut dengan makanannya.

Temari tersenyum. Ah, cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini. Apalagi raut wajahnya yang terkesan dewasa. Dan Sakura pun ikut menarik ujung bibir yang berpoles lipstik merah mudanya, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Sepertinya aku merasa cocok denganmu,"

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Mengerti akan ucapannya yang salah, Temari pun lekas membenarkan. "maksudku, kita cocok jika berteman." ia mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya ini bisa menghilangkan pikiranya barang sedikit.

"Haruno Sakura" semangat. Sakura tampak semangat menerima uluran tangan Temari, dirinya juga merasa cocok dan mungkin bisa bersahabat dengan wanita pirang kunciran dua ini.

"Sabaku No Temari. Semoga kita bisa cocok dalam berteman, Sakura." dan sebuah anggukan Sakura tunjukkan.

"Ano.."

Bola mata _emerald _dan _jade green _menoleh ke asal suara. Mendapati Ino yang sedang menjilat ujung jarinya dengan gaya sensual, membuat kebanyakan mahasiswa yang melihatnya menelan ludah. Dan Sakura maupun Temari sangat yakin jika gadis pirang pucat ini sangat Vullgar.

"Apa aku bisa berteman dengan kalian juga?" Ino pun tersenyum cerah, bahkan kelopak matanya tertutup dengan kepala agak miring. Huh, kenapa juga dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Ino suka dengan dua gadis di hadapannya ini. Merasa cocok.

Temari dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Dan sejurus kemudian mereka tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Membuat Ino dengan semangatnya mengulurkan tangan. Tapi kenapa dua gadis itu tak mau menyalaminya?

"Liurmu." Temari menunjuk jari Ino yang ada liur bekas menjilatnya. Oh tidak. Ino memberi kesan memalukan pada perkenalan mereka.

Dan mungkin hari baru akan berubah. Semoga saja.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu memasuki sebuah kediaman megah. Saat tapak kakinya menyentuh lantai kramik. Dan saat itu pula sebuah suara kasar dan saling bersahutan terdengar pendengarannya. Hal yang biasa terjadi. Berjalan menuju dapur dan melewati dua orang yang sedang saling memaki disana.

Membuka pintu kulkas tanpa melirik ataupun menatap dua orang yang tak jauh darinya. Mengambil jus tomat dan bersender di tepian Kulkas. Menyeruputnya dengan wajah datar tanpa expresi, dan memunggungi kedua orang yang masih berdebat. Onyxnya menatap jendela kaca lebar yang terhubung langsung pada halaman belakang kediamannya. Meski bising ia masih bisa tenang.

"KAN SUDAH KU BILANG JIKA DIA ASISTEN PRIBADIKU. KAMI TAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APAPUN."

"CIH, MANA ADA ASISTEN YANG MEMAINKAN PENIS ATASANNYA DI DALAM MOBIL. KAU KAGET HAH? KAU KAGET KENAPA AKU TAU?"

PYAR!

"KENAPA KAU DIAM HAH?"

PYAR!

Guci-guci serta vas bunga cantik terlempar kesegala arah. Sang pelempar seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak diam tak bergeming barang sedikit pun.

"LALU APA MAUMU?" pria itu ahirnya membuka suara. Menendang satu kursi meja makan yang berada persis disampingnya.

Dan pemuda yang bersender di Kulkas hanya bisa diam dan menyeruput jus tomat-nya dengan santai. Seolah yang ia dengar tak ia hiraukan. Stay cool.

"MAUKU? BUANG SEMUA WANITA MURAHANMU,"

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu membuang jus tomatnya asal. Bercampur dengan pecahan-pecahan kramik. Lantas ia membuka kuskas lagi dan meminum jus kembali. Dia tenang.

Pria paruh baya itu mlotot. Berjalan mendekat serta mencengkram kedua bahu wanita itu-istrinya. "KALAU BEGITU BUANG SEMUA BRONDONG SIMPANANMU, MIKOTO"

Wanita berama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto menatap tajam suaminya-Fugaku. "SUDAH KU BILANG BERAPA KALI JIKA AKU TAK PUNYA SIMPANAN, FUGAKU."

"PERSETAN"

PYAR!

Satu guci dengan ukiran indah penghias dapur kembali pecah oleh pukulan tangan Fugaku.

"JIKA KAU SEPERTI INI TERUS KITA HARUS MENYELASAIKANNYA." Mikoto kehabisan akal dan mengeluarkan kata yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam model pantat ayam menghentikan aksi meminumnya.

Fugaku melirik sinis Mikoto. "OK, MULAI BESOK. KITA PERGI DAN MENGURUS SURAT PER-"

BRAK!

Kulkas roboh. Menghentikan ucapan Fugaku secara tak langsung. Pasangan suami istri yang tak pernah akur itu menatap sosok pemuda yang baru saja membanting-atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan Kulkas. Mereka tak tau raut wajah apa yang di pasang anaknya kini. Sebab dia masih memunggungi.

Dia-Uchiha Sasuke, berbalik badan dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Jelas terlihat jika matanya memerah menahan amarah. "BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!" dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Fugaku maupun Mikoto diam.

"KENAPA LALIAN DIAM BANGSAT?" Sasuke berjalan dan mengambil kursi. Dengan sekali lempar, kursi itu melayang. Menuju-

PYAR!

-Kaca lebar yang biasa ia pandang bila ingin melihat halaman belakangnya. Pecah dan serpihan-serpihan tajam berserakan dan berciprat kesegala arah.

"KAU!" jari pucatnya menujuk Fugaku. Sedang yang di tunjuk tampak tenang meskipun sempat cemas. Tak biasanya anknya mengamuk seperti ini, paling hanya lewat dan masuk kamar.

"KAU HANYA MEMENTINGKAN PARA PELACUR-PELACUR ITU DARIPADA ANAK-ANAKMU!"

BRAK!

Meja makan besar Sasuke tendang dengan kaki kiri. "DAN KAU!" Mikoto menumpahkan air matanya mendapati jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah padanya.

"KAU SAMA BANGSATNYA DENGAN DIA. AKU TAU KAU TAK PERNAH BERSELINGKUH. TAPI KENAPA KAU SAMPAI MELUPAKAN ANAK-ANAKMU HAH? MANA KASIH SAYANGMU YANG PERNAH KAU BERIKAN UNTUKKU DAN KAKAKKU?"

Tubuh sang ibu mrosot beserta air matanya yang tumpah dengan deras. Sasuke, ia terengah-engah. Fugaku menegang, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tau jika Mikoto tak pernah berselingkuh. Fugaku memang tau jika Mikoto tak berselingkuh, semua itu hanya alibinya demi menutupi kebejatannya.

"KALIAN SEMUA KEPARAT" dan Sasuke pergi keluar rumah. Meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya, serta memecahkan kaca mobil-mobil mewah di depan halaman rumah dengan tangan kosong. Kepalan tangannya berdarah. Tak sakit. Lebih sakit di hatinya. Menaiki motornya dan pergi. Ia ingin tenang.

Seandainya Sasuke sempat menengok keatas, tepatnya jendela salah satu kamar. Pasti dia akan tau jika seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam panjang memandanginya sendu.

"Kita hidup di keluarga busuk, Sasuke. Dan kita juga sama busuknya." sebuah gumaman lirih darinya-Itachi. "Kasih sayang Ayah serta ibu tak ada lagi untukmu. Tapi aku akan selalu menyangimu, seperti kau menyangiku." dan Itachi menutup gordennya.

.

.

Suara bising serta teriakan dan tak luput gelak tawa menggema bising. Lampu remang-remang, alunan musik khas malam nampak membuat kebanykan orang-orang itu bersemangat. Mereka senang, tentu saja.

Tapi lain dengan tiga gadis ini. Yang lebih memilih duduk di meja bar dan meneguk Alcohol masing-masing. Mereka frustasi dan butuh penjernihan. Suara bising pun tak membuat mereka terganggu.

"Aku benci dengan kehidupanku," bibir tipisnya berucap. Sesekali bibir itu menyentuh ujung gelas demi menikmati setiap tetes Alcohol yang menurut kebanyakan orang, penghilang rasa stres. Rambut merah mudanya agak berantakan, mungkin ia terlalu sering mengacaknya.

Duo blonde menoleh, mata keduanya nampak sayu dengan pipi agak memerah.

"Aku juga benci dengan kehidupanku," Sakura dan blonde ikat dua-Temari menoleh. Menatap kawan baru-pirangnya yang sedang bertopang dagu.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa teman barunya ini juga benci dengan kehidupannya? Apa kehidupannya tak membuatnya nyaman.

Gelas di tangan Ino yang kosong kembali penuh setelah ia mengisinya untuk yang ke-puluhan kalinya. Gadis blonde pony tail itu mengocok-ngocok gelasnya. Lantas ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku seperti cinderella saja." ujarnya. Ia meneguk minumannya sekali. Sakura dan Temari bingung tak mengerti. "Seperti cinderella yang di siksa ibu tiri." dan Ino meneguk minumannya kembali.

Sakura yang berada di sebelah kiri Ino menepuk bahu teman barunya itu. Sedang Temari menatap kosong gelas di hadapannya.

"Ayahku selalu berhubungan intim dengan pelacur-pelacurnya di depan mataku. Dari dulu aku selalu sering melihatnya seperti itu. Selalu. Dia tak punya malu atau-Ah, urat malunya mungkin sudah putus."

Bola mata sejernih lautan melirik kesamping. Dapat Ino lihat jika Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya berulang kali. Berarti bukan hanya dia manusia yang memiliki masalah keluarga. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak manusia yang memiliki masalah seperti dirinya? Entah. Ribuang atau jutaan mungkin.

"Dan ibuku.." tangan putihnya meraih gelas di hadapannya. Lantas meneguknya sekali. "Ibuku sama saja. Dia lebih sayang brondong-brondongnya dari pada aku. Keh, Bumi memang penuh orang-orang keparat." dan kepala merah mudanya ia benamkan di tumpuan tangan.

Ino menatap diam gadis pink disampingnya. Sampai perhatiannya teralih dikala ia mendengar sebuah tawa kecil dari Temari. Tawa entah apa artinya yang membuat Sakura menarik kepalanya dan ikut menoleh pada teman kunciran duanya itu.

"Kita semua sama." Temari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas minumannya di depan wajah Ino dan Sakura. Membuat dua gadis itu mengernyit penuh tanda tanya. "Aku berkali-kali selalu di coba di perkosa oleh pacar ibuku. Dan saat ibuku memergoki pacarnya yang mau memperkosaku. Apa kalian bisa menebak selanjutnya?"

Tak ada gelengan atau sahutan. Sakura maupun Ino diam. Menatap wajah cantik yang agak tersamarkan oleh kelap-kelip lampu.

"Ibuku malah bilang jika aku yang menggoda pacarnya dan mau memperkosanya. Dunia memang banyak orang-orang bodoh" Lalu Temari menjedukkan kepalanya di meja bar cukup keras.

"Yah, kita sama." Sakura membuka suara. Ia tersenyum dan memanggil bartender untuk mengantarkan beberapa botol kembali. Ia harus bisa tenang sedikit.

Ino tertawa renyah dan sebuah senyuman manis pun tampak di bibirnya. "Mari lupakan dulu sejenak para sialan-sialan itu." dia mengangkat gelasnya.

Dan sebuah tangan terangkat bersama gelas yang ia pegang. Sang pemilik-Temari tersenyum meski kepalanya masih menempel pada meja. Dengan sekali angkatan kepala. Dia menatap kedua teman barunya.

"Nikmati hari ini meskipun esok akan ada sakit yang menusuk hati."

Lantas gelak tawa lepas terlontar dari mereka. Setidaknya sekarang mereka bisa sedikit melupakan semua yang membebani. Meski apa yang di katakan Temari benar. Meski esok sakit yang menusuk hati akan datang. Tapi semua tak akan ada yang tau.

Roda selalu berputar. Siapa tau esok tak ada yang berubah. Atau sebaliknya sebuah perubahan terjadi.

Manusia sulit di tebak bukan?

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**Hehe, baru kali ini membuat fic seperti ini. Saya menulisnya jadi tegang sendiri. Fic ini banyak unsur dewasanya.**_

_**Nantikan chap depan Ok, hehehe.. dan apakah akan ada yang mau memberi masukan atau saran pada saya.**_

_**Temari memang sengaja di buat kuncir dua serta poni miring kesamping. Lantaran di Pic Movie 10. Dia sangat cantik dan Dewasa.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_~18 Years~_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_M for Rating_

_Gendre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family_

_Warning : Au, Abal, Gaje, Freak, Lemon ringan selingan._

_._

_-L.A Lights-_

_._

_._

"Tadaima" pemuda jabrik itu agaknya sedikit berteriak semangat kala ia memasuki kediaman yang ia anggap surga kehangatan.

"Okaeri Gaki." dan sambutan hangat pun datang dari wanita yang sudah berumur tapi berparas cantik.

Senyuman Uzumaki Naruto mengembang. Lalu seperti anak kecil ia mencium pipi kanan dan kiri wanita yang menyambutnya, manja. Membuat wanita itu terkikik geli dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto gemas.

"Tumben tidak di rumah sakit Baa-chan?" tanyanya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, lantas duduk di ruangan tengah itu.

"Kau bilang aku harus sering-sering mengambil libur," balas wanita yang merupakan neneknya..

Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ayo jalan-jalan, Baa-chan."

Wanita bernama Tsunade. Menoleh, menatap wajah berkulit tan cucunya. "Kau mengajak Nenekmu jalan-jalan Gaki? Apa kau mau nanti dikira orang kau seorang gigolo lantaran jalan dengan nenek-nenek?" Tsunade sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Selalu saja begitu. Lagian kenapa sih Baa-chan masik cantik?"

Dan tawa Tsunade pun meledak. Matanya sedikit berair dan ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam mencoba meredam tawanya. Sedang Naruto mendengus.

Beginilah bentuk kasih sayang Naruto pada keluarga satu-satunya. Nenek yang ia sayangi. Sangat. Naruto tak akan malu jika manja-manja dengan Tsunade. Bahkan semua temannya pun tau jika sikap Naruto akan sangat kekanakan jika bersama neneknya. Dan jangan lupakan panggilan dari kawan-kawannya-Anak Nenek- Juga godaan dari teman-temannya tentang 'Mengapa nenekmu masih cantik, Naruto' lantas Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh kebangaan.

Hidup tanpa ayah dan Ibu tak membuatnya kekurangan kehangatan keluarga. Ada nenek yang ia sayangi. Ada teman yang bisa ia anggap saudara. Sebenarnya masih tak cukup. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto.

Dia yatim piatu. Tapi tau apa yang di sebut kehangatan keluarga.

"Baik-baik, kita jalan-jalan! Dan bagaimana hari keduamu di Universitas?" Tsunade bertopang dagu.

Hembusan nafas samar keluar dari bibir Naruto. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di bekakang kepala sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa. "Menyenangkan kok, seperti kemarin, hehe" jawabnya kemudian.

_~Teng Tong~_

Bunyi dentingan bell menggema. Tsunade berdiri dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Tak lama kemudian Tsunade kembali diikuti seorang pemuda yang jika dilihat ia sedang dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Sasukeeeee! Ada apa bro?" Naruto langsung menyapa sekaligus menepuk pundak Sasuke sekali, saat pemuda Uchiha itu duduk persis disampingnya.

"Hn,"

Naruto diam. Mengamati wajah dingin temannya kini, lantas cengirannya pun pudar saat ia sadar sesuatu. 'Pasti ayah serta ibunya bertengkar lagi' batinnya. Ia merasa iba pada temannya ini.

"Kau ada masalah dengan ayah serta ibumu, Sasuke?" ini Tsunade yang membuka topik. Setidaknya mampu menarik perhatian Onyx yang sedari tadi menatap hampa kebawah.

"Yah, dari kemarin," sahutnya datar. Kemarin, dan tadi malam pemuda Uchiha ini tak tidur juga tak kuliah. Menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Mencari ketenangan.

Tsunade menghela nafas maklum. Ia sudah sering melihat pemandangan ini. Dimana Pemuda Uchiha itu datang kerumahnya dengan segudang masalah ayah serta ibunya.

"Apa aku boleh menginap disini?"

"Tentu saja, Ini adalah rumah keduamu bukan?" dan sebuah senyuman hangat dari Tsunade membuat dada Uchiha bungsu itu menghangat. Yah, menghangat setiap ia menerima senyuman itu.

Dan Sasuke selalu menganggap Tsunade dan Naruto adalah keluarganya. Serta kakaknya. Itachi.

Kehangatan itu... Perlu.

"Terimakasih," wajah dinginnya pun meluluh. Serta sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinar pengharapan-Nya. Cahaya hangat itu menembus sebuah gorden kamar yang agak terbuka. Menyinari sesosok pemuda berambut sebahu yang sedang meringkuk dengan dengkuran halusnya. Damai yang ia rasa.

_~Krinnnggg. Krinnnggg~_

Jam weker yang berada persis di sebelah meja ranjangnya berdenting dengan nyaring. Dengan malas, pemilik marga Nara itupun meraih jam weker itu. Tangannya naik tinggi lalu turun dengan cepat, melepaskan gengaman pada weker itu.

PYAR!

Sarapan paginya adalah bantingan jam weker. Nara Shikamaru tak akan bangun hanya karna jam weker. Kecuali.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU!"

BYUR!

Air satu ember sukses membasahi sekujur tubuh Shika. Pelaku, Nyonya Nara menatap jengkel putranya. Haruskah ia setiap hari berteriak dan menyiramkan seember air hanya untuk membangunkan putranya. Benar-benar deh.

"Mendokusai," Shika agaknya sedikit menggigil. Lalu ia pun berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Tak ada komentar lagi dari Shika kecuali terdemek khasnya itu.

Sang nyonya Nara Yoshio tersenyum. Lalu ia pun turun menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak serta suaminya.

15 menit kemudian.

Shika berdiri di depan cermin lebarnya. Siap untuk mengawali hari yang merepotkan. Memakai clana panjang serta kaos biasa. Sudah cukup keren baginya. Hanya tinggal satu. Mengikat rambut nanasnya. Keren atau tidak Shika?

"Sudah tak keren." Shika pun melepas ikatan rambut model nanasnya. Berfikir sejenak apa yang harus ia lakukan pada rambutnya. Di biarkan tergerai, tidak-tidak. Lama berfikir dan. Dapat.

Tangannya bergerak cepat, menyibak semua rambutnya ke belakang. Mengikat dengan cepat dan ia tersenyum. Malas. Yah, tersenyum malas. Kali ini ia agak sedikit keren dengan ikatan rambut rendah.

"Hoaaammm! Hari yang merepotkan di mulai," Shika pun pergi.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi di kediaman Haruno hanya diisi dua orang. Ibu dan Anak. Tak ada percakapan yang keluar. Hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu saling bersahutan. Ibu berambut merah berparas cantik bernama Haruno Mei nampak tak ingin barang sedikitpun bercakap dengan anaknya. Pun dengan Sakura.

"Apa uang rekeningmu habis, Sakura?" jika ini akan lain lagi. Uang. Meskipun terkesan tak saling tegur sapa. Tapi sang ibu masih peduli. Yah, bentuk kepedulian dengan uang. Karna apa? Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis. Minus, kentut yang gratis.

"Masih ada."

Hening kembali tercipta. Kedua tangan putih sang ibu meletakkan sendok dan garpu, mengambil tissu dan mengelap bibirnya. Lantas ia pun meraih ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana, Sayang? Emmbb, ok aku jemput. Emmuacchh." setelah mematikan ponselnya. Mei pun berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Alone.

PYAR!

Piring makan ia banting. Meraih tas berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, merogoh sebuah kacamata hitam dalam tas, menutupi mata hijaunya yang agak sedikit meredup. Menuju garasi menaiki mobil dan menjalankannya menuju tempat menimbah ilmu.

Perjalanan yang tak terlalu lama baginya. Sakura pun memakirkan mobilnya asal dan berjalan keluar. Tak lama ia tersenyum kecil saat mendapati salah satu kawan yang baru ia kenal kemarin, berjalan memasuki gerbang.

"Tema" panggil Sakura sembari melambai. Yang bersangkutan tersenyum. Melangkah cepat menghampiri si pinky.

Sebelum mereka akan berbincang, terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring dari arah gerbang. Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Ino yang berlari, rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat ekor kuda kini ia gerai, menari-nari dalam alunan setiap pijkan larinya. Rok longgar setengah pahanya naik turun, bahkan Dadanya pun ikut berguncang, mengundang siulan nakal dari para mahasiswa.

"Hallo Guy's!" Ino terengah engah.

"kenapa kau berlari?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ino menaikkan telapak tangan kanan sembari mengibaskan ke kiri-kanan. "Di kejar Anjing," sahutnya kemudian.

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu menaikkan kaca mata hitamnya. Dan lagi-lagi saat ia akan mulai mengobrol, sebuah teriakan-teriakan bising tertangkap pendengarannya. Pun dengan Ino dan Temari.

"KYAAAHH TAMPAN! KENALAN DONG!"

"SO COOL! NANTI MALAM AKU MAU KOK JADI MILIKMU!"

"RAMBUT AYAMMU MEMBUATKU GEMAS!"

"SENTUH AKU PANGERANKU"

"Apa sih?" tanya Sakura pada kedua temannya.

Keduanya angkat bahu dan berjalan mendekat demi melihat apa yang membuat para gadis-gadis itu seperti kesetanan. Diikuti Sakura.

"Hanya karna cowok," Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya. Yah, hanya karna cowok para gadis itu berteriak.

"Apa lagi memangnya? Kan sudah jelas" Ino menunjuk kebelakang dengan jempolnya. Dimana ada pemuda berjalan sendirian dengan gaya stay cool.

"Ku kira mereka melihat ayam. Eh tak taunya rambutnya mirip bokong ayam," Temari geleng-geleng kepala. "Mereka kampungan sekali. Aku kasihan."

"Haha, kau benar! Mereka seperti gadis di jaman batu saja. Lihat saja, hanya karna dia tampan mereka berteriak." Sakura tertawa cukup keras.

Ino tersenyum lebar, tangan putihnya menepuk pundak Temari dua kali. "Maklum lah Guy's, mereka kan Norak!"

"SIAPA YANG KAMPUNGAN? SIAPA YANG NORAK? SIAPA YANG GADIS JAMAN BATU?"

Ketiganya menoleh kesumber suara yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Fuck, grumbulan para mahasiswi menatap tajam ketiganya.

Sakura, Ino, dan Temari saling berpandangan. Sejurus kemudian mereka menyeringai dan menatap para mahasiswi.

"KALIAN, NORAK, NDESO, JAMAN BATU." lalu mereka lari. Entah mengapa mereka merasa teribur. Sudah lama tak jahil seperti ni.

"JANGAN LARIII?!"

Pemuda Nara menatap bosan pemandangan kejar-kejaran di hadapannya kini. Baru saja ia melangkah memasuki gerbang, sudah di suguhi pemandangan konyol.

"Hari yang merepotkan,"

.

.

.

"Teme, ayo kantin."

"Hn," Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk sembari berdiri. Kelas sudah sepi hanya ada dirinya. Naruto dan-seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal sedang tidur di tempat paling belakang.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Naruto tak lekas untuk beranjak melangkah. "Ada apa?"

"Tunggu dulu." Pemuda blonde itupun berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang tertidur. Mengguncang bahunya dan kepala bersurai gelap panjang itu terbangun dengan mata agak memerah.

"Apa aku punya masalah denganmu?" Shika bertanya malas.

Naruto menggeleng cepat saat pemuda Nara itu salah faham. "Tidak! Apa kau mau ke kantin dengan kami? Lagipula tak asik kan diam dalam kelas." sebuah cengiran menjadi akhirannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap diam. Sedang Shika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi ia mengangguk. Lagipula dirinya belum memiliki kenalan satupun di kampus ini.

"Ayo."

.

.

_**Shikamaru POV**_

Aku Nara Shikamaru, aku paling tak suka dengan hal yang merepotkan. Bahkan mengurusi diriku sendiri pun terasa sangat merepotkan. Semua orang yang mengenalku menjuluki diriku Pemalas. Hidup segan mati tak mau, memang.

Sebenarnya aku tak mau meneruskan belajar setelah lulus SMA. Tapi apa daya jika Ayahku serta ibu crewetku yang memaksa. Inginku hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Mungkin aku manusia paling aneh sedunia. Kenapa? Aku tak pernah blajar tapi masih jenius. Bosan dengan segala kerepotan yang ada. Padahal jika dari pandangan orang lain tak terlalu merepotkan. Tapi menurutku itu sangat merepotkan.

Dari bangunnya matahari pasti semua manusia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air lalu memulai aktifitasnya. Merepotkan bukan. Bahkan memegang sendok saat sarapanpun sangat merepotkan. Dan mungkin ini akan sangat keterlaluan. Sungguh.

Cebok serta buang air besar itu merepotkan.

Dan hal yang paling ku hindari adalah wanita. Semua lelaki memang butuh wanita. Dan wanita itu pula adalah sumber kebahagiaan serta kehancuran. Ibaratnya bisa disamakan dengan Alcohol. Dimana kita akan Fly serta merasa tenang dan damai. Tapi, jika kau mengkomsumsinya terlalu berlebihan, bahkan berdiri serta berucap pun tak bisa. Sungguh menyakitkan bukan?

Tapi aku menghindari wanita bukan karna hal itu. Wanita itu merepotkan, crewet, judes, dan pasti akan sangat merepotkan dengan itu semua.

Sekarang kami bertiga duduk di meja kantin. Aku menguap serta menyeruput minumanku, aku tak makan. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika memegang sendok itu merepotkan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dia Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nara Shikamaru," dari pengamatanku mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Dan aku sangat yakin jika pemuda bernama Naruto ini sangat kekanakan, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Sedang yang Uciha Sasuke, terkesan tenang dan dingin. Susah di tebak.

_**End Shikamaru POV**_

Shika sangat merasa bosan akan suasana kantin yang ramai kini. Ia menguap, tubuhya terasa sangat pegal. Pemuda Nara itu pun membentangkan tangannya dan saat itu pula ada seorang gadis yang berjalan di samping mejanya dengan tiga gelas minuman di tangannya. Tangan Shika yang membentang itu bergerak cepat menuju-

PYAR! SPLASH! SPLASH!

-minuman yang gadis itu bawa hingga tumpah. Shika pun menatap Naruto dan Sasuke, cengiran cenggung dari Naruto dan dengusan lirih dari Sasuke. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lantas menengok kesamping.

PLAK!

'Aww! Itu pasti sakit.' Naruto membatin sembari mengusap pipinya. Menatap pipi Shika yang meninggalkan bekas memar setelah gamparan gratis dari gadis itu.

"Mendokusai, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menggamparku?" Shika bertanya dengan nada khas mengantuknya. Nyeri pipinya, sungguh hari yang merepotkan baginya.

"GO TO HELL!" mungkin perkataan ini terlalu kejam memang, lantas gadis itu pergi dan tak lupa memberikan delikan pada Naruto maupun Sasuke yang tak tau apa-apa.

Shikamarau menguap. "Sebenarnya kenapa sih dia?" ia bertanya. Kepala bersurai gelapnya menoleh menatap wajah dua pemuda di hadapannya kini.

"Kau menyenggol minuman yang ia bawa." jelas Sasuke. Nampak dia tak betah lama-lama jika hanya diam, diam, dan diam.

"Wuiihh, ahkirnya kau ngomong juga, Teme. Ku kira bisu mendadak." Naruto bergurau sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn,"

.

.

Mall di jantung kota Konoha sungguh sangat ramai. Seperti tak pernah habis oleh para manusia. Dimana mereka keluar, pasti akan ada yang masuk, begitu seterusnya. Pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat di gemari para anak muda maupun ABG labil. Atau keluarga sekalipun.

"Apa aku keren?" Temari berdacak pinggang dengan tangan kanan, ia tersenyum. Memakai kacamata yang baru ia ambil dan coba. Meminta pendapat kedua kawannya.

"Jelek. Wkwkwkwk!"

Dan Temari cemberut, lantas mengembalikan kacamata itu lagi pada tempatnya. "Ini jelek, itu jelek, semuanya jelek. Mana bagusnya coba?" gadis pirang ini kesal.

"Ngambek ni yeeaahhh." Ino maupun Sakura malah menggoda.

Lalu meneruskan kembali berkelilingnya serta blanja. Mencoba pakaian-pakaian yang keren dan bagus. Meminta pendapat pada kawannya. Bahkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka bertiga geleng-geleng karna bolak-balik menuju ruang ganti drngan Fashion berbeda setiap keluarnya.

"Woooaaahh! Kutang ini pas untuk dada ratamu, Sakura" Ino memegang bra ukuran kecil sembari di tempelkan di dada Sakura, tak taukah jika si pinky sudah memasuki mode geram.

"URUSAI, INO BABI." tak trima. Sakura meraih clana dalam dan memasukkannya ke kepala si blonde itu. Temari hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

"Jangan ketawa baka!" Dan mungkin ini jauh lebih buruk, dimana clana dalam yang ada di kepala Ino, diamasukkan kemulut Temari.

Bisa di tebak lanjutannya. Kejar-kejaran dalam Mall oleh ketiganya pun dimulai. Bercampur tawaan mereka. Senang, bahkan orang-orang yang menyaksikannya menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau memesan terlalu besar Tema." ujar Ino meneguk ludah, memandangi Ice Crime jumbo satu porsi kusus mereka bertiga. Duduk di meja pinggir jalan sangat menyenangkan daripada di dalam. Tak takut panas tentunya dikala jam sore seperti ini.

"Hallah! Makan saja kenapa." cibir Sakura, mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan Ice cream jumbo itu. Agak sedikit ngilu saat dinginnya menusuk mulut.

Ino mendengus dan ikut memakannya juga. Sedang Temari, dia manggut-manggut saat earphone yang baru ia tancapkan di telinga itu mengeluarkan lagu kesukaannya. Sesekali gadis pirang itu ikut bersenandung.

"Habis ini kita kemana, lagi?" Sakura bertanya sembari memandangi jalanan yang ramai. Matahari mulai nampak kejinggaan pertanda akan segera terganti oleh kegelapan.

Ino menjetikkan jarinya. "Salon!" sahutnya semangat.

"Salon?" Alis Sakura mengkerut, untuk apa ke salon? Bukankah mereka sudah keren?

Gadis pirang pucat itu mengangguk mantab, kemudian manik birunya bergulir menatap Temari. "Bagaimana, Tema?"

"Apa?" Temari nampak tak mengerti.

Sakura mendesah dan mencopot earphone Temari, membuat gadis itu menoleh pada si pinky.

"Setelah ini kita ke salon," jelas Sakura.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk macul" sewot Ino.

Mulut Temari hanya membentuk huruf 'O' dan ia pun kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya. Mendengarkan musik. Sakura dan Ino menepuk jidat mereka. Gezzz sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh di sini sih?

Sekali lagi earphone itu di cabut oleh gadis musim semi. Mendengus pelan seraya berucap. "Mau ikut apa tidak?" kali ini dengan volume agak di tekan.

Mengangguk. Temari mengangguk sekali. "Tentu saja."

Slap! Ino menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Tersenyum tipis menatap kedua wajah kawannya. "Aku mau potong rambut. Pendek mungkin,"

Sakura menaik-naikkan alisnya seolah ia sedang berfikir. Tangan putihnya menuju ke bekakang leher, menyentuh surai merah muda sebahunya. "Sepertinya aku akan menyambungnya, supaya lebih panjang."

"Kau Tema?" Ino memicingkan matanya pada anak Sabaku tertua itu, lantas yang di dapat hanya wajah kebingungan Temari, bingung harus merubah seperti apa. Bukankah style-nya sudah keren?

Lama berfikir akan di apakan, mengeluarkan ponsel seraya mengotak-atiknya sejenak. Lalu senyumannya nampak. "Mungkin akan ku buang ikatan belakang ini. Hehe" ia tertawa misterius, membuat kedua kawannya mengernyit. "Shaggy Style"

Sakura dan Ino speechless.

"Ok, ayo berangkat." Ino beranjak dari duduknya dengan semangat.

"Habiskan dulu ini."

"Oh, iya juga. Kan sayang jika tak habis."

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sendirian. Lagi, berdiri di atas jembatan penyebrangan, netranya fokus akan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Angin malam menerbangkan surai gelap di kedua sisi wajahnya. Dia suka seperti ini.

Terkadang Onyxnya bergulir menatap tiap sisi jalanan. Dan dua orang bersurai merah menarik pandangannya. Seakan tertarik, Sasuke megamati meskipun tak begitu jelas. Sosok wanita cantik berambut cemara dan seorang pria-err- pemuda berprawakan agak pendek.

Sasuke masih mengamati keduanya, mengamati setiap tapakan kaki mereka yang menjauhi sebuah restoran. Kesimpulan Sasuke, mereka adalah ibu dan anak, atau adik kakak. Dan mereka lenyap dari penglihatannya beberapa detik kemudian.

Lalu. Kenapa Sasuke tak mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

Malampun semakin larut, dan Uchiha bungsu itupun menengok jam lewat ponselnya. Hampir larut, 11 PM. Tak kurang tak lebih, mendesah lirih dan iapun turun dari jembatan itu. Pulang? Tidak. Sepertinya Sasuke masih tak ingin pulang, menginap di rumah Tsunade. Lagi. Sasuke merasa tak enak bila terus-terusan merepotkan mereka-Tsunade dan Naruto. lantas ia harus kemana? Tidur di bar seperti hari sebelumnya.

Dia memiliki teman banyak, hanya merasa tak enak meskipun keluarga temannya tak masalah akan hal itu. Entahlah. Sasuke tak mau berfikir panjang. Menaiki motor dan melaju. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tujuannya hanya satu rumah. Meskipun merasa tak enak, tapi harus. Sebab. Sasuke merasa nyaman.

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah kediaman. Di depan gerbang bertuliskan 'Sabaku' halaman yang nampak luas di hiasi dengan pepohonan cantik nampak menyejukkan disana. Dan pasti orang akan betah bila menetap disana. Terlebih Rumah itu cukup megah.

Pintu belakang mobil itu terbuka, turun gadis Sabaku dengan style barunya. Shaggy. Menatap rumahnya dan ia beruntung saat mobil ibu atau mobil kekasih keparatnya tak ada di rumah. Setidaknya Temari bisa bernafas lega.

"Aku masuk dulu. Dan hati-hati di jalan." Temari pun melangkah memasuki gerbang.

"Hati-hati, Tema" ingat Sakura dan Ino serempak.

Mobil itu meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku, mengantarkan kawan blondenya ini menuju rumahnya. Salahkanlah Ino dan Temari yang tak bisa menyetir mobil. Jadi beginilah, antar jemput. Dua gadis dalam mobil ini pun sudah berbeda dengan style baru mereka. Rambut Ino, pendek sepundak. Sedang surai musim semi itu sepunggung setelah menyambung selama 3 jam plus mengecatnya juga. Hah, melelahkan bukan.

Terlebih setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan salon. Tiga gadis itu pergi karaokean. Tapi yah, beban bisa berkurang dengan senyuman.

Tapi mungkin setelah ini akan menjadi kelelahan sesungguhnya bagi Ino dan Sakura. Saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba rewel dan mogok.

"Oh, Fuck!" Sakura menggebrak stirnya gemas.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sakura?" tanya Ino tak mengerti, terlebih ia heran kenapa mobil ini berhenti, dan parahnya kenapa jalan yang mereka lewati sangat sepi. Padahal mereka belum sampai pada jalan raya.

"Mogok." sahut Sakura lesu.

"APA? Astaga, demi sempak gambar kodok milik pemuda dengan cengiran gila. Kanapa harus disini." sungguh Ino sangat lebay menyikapi masalah kemogokan mobil ini.

"Padahal seminggu sekali selalu di sevice. Tapi, ah. Semua barang memang bisa rusak kapanpun." Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya. Ponselnya lowbeet, bahkan punya Ino pun sama. Rumah Temari pun sudah sangat jauh.

"Lalu bagaimana, Sakura?"

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh. "Jalan kaki sampai jalan raya atau balik kerumah Tema. Pilih mana?" tak ada sahutan dari gadis Yamanaka, dia lesu.

Berjalan sama saja menyiksa kaki mereka. Tak cukupkah berjoget saat karaoke hingga kaki mereka linu. Dan kedua gadis itu turun dari mobil, berharap ada sesorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong atau pinjam phonsel. Dan harapan mereka memang nyata terkabul,

"Ada cahaya motor, Sakura." Ino girang sembari jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Aku tau." Sakura mengamati cahaya lampu motor yang kian mendekat itu. Tapi sepertinya motor itu tak akan berhenti lantaran dapat terlihat jika lajunya cukup kencang. Kecuali.

Bola mata sejernih air laut nampak melebar saat kawan pinky-nya mengahadang motor yang semakin mendekat itu sembari membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIIII" Sakura berteriak nyaring.

Sedang si pegendara membelalakkan matanya saat menangkap sosok gadis yang tersorot lampu motornya. Oh sial. Menginjak rem pun tak akan berhenti tepat waktu. Tapi masih bisa dengan cara kasar.

Ckiitt! Ctak! Ctak! Ckitt! Ctak! Ctak!

Pemuda itu tak mau tau apakah gigi posenelingnya akan mengalami kerusakan setelah menurunkannya dengan paksa. Asal ia tak sampai menabrak dan tak sampai jatuh karna bating stir. Stidaknya motornya berada satu meter di hadapan gadis itu.

Nafas Ino memburu, cemas, kenapa temannya bisa senekat ini. Sedang Sakura nampak tak takut, karna dia sangat yakin jika tak akan ada orang yang mau membahayakan nyawa orang lain dan nyawanya sendiri. Jelas saja, jika motor itu menabrak Sakura. Maka si pengemudi pun pasti akan celaka.

"Maaf mencegatmu. Aku han-"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SINTING?" si pengendara menyambar sekaligus turun dari motornya. Melepas helm yang ia kenakan sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Eh. Kau kan?" seolah Sakura tak menggubris malah ia menujuk wajah orang di hadapannya kini. Kemudian Sakura menoleh menatap Ino yang juga merasa tak asing dengan orang itu. "Kau juga pernah melihatnya kan, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk. "Yah aku yakin tak akan ada yang memiliki Hair-Style seperti itu." Ino menunjuk rambut gelap yang mencuat kebelakang.

Alis pemuda bersuarai gelap berkedut. Dia berbalik dan tak mau mengurusi. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Bisa menolong kami. Ayam?" pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Maksudmu?" bola mata kelamnya melirik gadis di belakangnya.

"Mobilku mogok!"

Onyx-nya menyipit. "Aku tak ada waktu mengurusi kalian." dia menaiki motornya.

TAK!

Terpaksa dia harus turun kembali dengan geraman kesal. Siapa yang tak kesal jika sebuah High-hels mendarat di jidatnya. Tapi pelakunya bukan si pinky, melainkan si blonde yang sedang berdacak pinggang.

"Aku tak peduli kau wanita atau bukan! Apa kau mau ku hajar, eh?" bisikan dingin persis di telinga kanan Yamanaka Ino.

Glek!

_**-TBC-**_

_**Maaf yah tak bisa balas Review soalnya saya terburu-buru. Dan semoga saja tak ada Typo seperti chap kemarin, soalnya saya udah ngecek.**_

_**Yah tapi mungkin chap depan akan saya balas Reviewnya.**_

_**Fic-fic yang lain pun tinggal Update, cuman ada beberapa pemilihan kata yang cukup sulit. Jadi yah lama. Terlebih yang Homo, Normal, Yuri. Soalnya chap 06 renungan Naruto dengan kata bijaknya.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Manusia itu aneh. Terkadang dia punya keluarga lengkap tapi seolah ia lebih senang sendiri.

Kadang kemarahan orang tua adalah bentuk peduli. Tapi itu dia. Manusia kadang aneh. Berfikir lebih baik sendiri dan tak mendengar ocehan orang tua.

Tak taukah jika ada yang ingin setiap hari mendengar ocehan seperti itu.

Dia yang punya perhatian dan dia yang tak punya perhatian.

Cara berfikir akan berbeda. Yang lengkap selalu tak betah mendengar lantunan kasar bentuk kedulian, sedang yang hancur ingin sekali mendengar itu tiap hari.

_**~18 Years~**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M for rating**_

_**Gendre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**_

_**Warning : Au, Lemon ringan selingan. Gaje, Abal.**_

_**.**_

_**-L.A Lights-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku tak peduli kau wanita atau bukan. Apa kau ingin ku hajar, eh?"

Wajah Yamanaka Ino pucat pasi. Suara dingin serta hembusan nafas pemuda itu seolah menusuk telinganya. "Sungguh kau ingin meng-menghajarku?" Ino gugup.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menarik kepalanya menjauh, menatap wajah putri Yamanaka Inoichi. Tajam, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan sembari berbalik, sungguh ia malas meladeni dua gadis ini. Dan sekali lagi ia harus berhenti saat pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh tangan halus khas wanita.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian padaku?" tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Uchiha Sasuke mencoba dan mencoba meredam kemarahannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak mungkin menghajar wanita. Sama saja dia pengecut.

"Kan kami minta tolong padamu, Ayam." Sakura dengan nada memohon memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tega membiarkan dua wanita sendirian di tempat sepi ini? Bagaimana jika ada orang mabuk dan memperkosa kami?" Ino menambahkan dan ikut memgang tangan Sasuke satunya.

"Cih," ia mendecih dan berbalik. "Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang kalian minta padaku?" ujarnya tak sabar.

Tersenyum cenggung, Sakura pun menjawab. "Pinjam ponselmu."

"Ponselku mati." bohong Sasuke,

"Kalau begitu antarkan kami pulang." sambar Ino. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

'Damn it' batin Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, jika seperti ini ia lebih memilih meminjamkan ponselnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju motornya dan menaikinya. Lalu mengenakan helm.

"Kenapa masih diam disana?"

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan, sejurus kemudian mereka berdua berbondong-bondong menaiki motor itu. Bertiga. Sakura di tengah sedang Ino di belakang.

"Sakura, aku tidur di rumahmu ya. Kau sudah ku beri tau kan jika aku pulang terlalu malam akan seperti apa?" Ino berbisik persis di telinga kiri Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Boleh.. Err Ino."

"Apa?"

"Dadamu mendesak punggungku."

Ino hanya tertawa renyah. Tak lama ia tersenyum jahil. "Dada ratamu juga mendesak punggung, Tuan ayam."

Uchiha Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan keduanya itu mengkerutkan kening, terlebih apaan itu dada di sangkut-sangkut. Sinting.

.

.

Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang penjang untuk Uchiha Sasuke, sebab saat ini kedua pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh kedua gadis di hadapannya kini. Kenapa?

"Ck, apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" bisa saja Sasuke melepas kedua tangan itu dengan cara kasar, tapi ia tak mau. Inginya cepat pulang.

Surai merah muda menggeleng. "Ayo masuk dulu. Tak baik kan jika tak mempersilahkan orang yang sudah menolong?"

"Ayolah tuan ayam. Tak baik loh menolak." Ino tersenyum, dan dengan sekali hentak, tubuh pemuda Uchiha terseret masuk paksa oleh kedua gadis itu.

Dan saat mereka akan menaiki lantai atas di ruangan tengah. Kaki mereka bertiga berhenti. Mata Ino membulat sempurna. Sasuke, dia membuang muka kesamping, sedang Sakura, dia diam. Diam memandang objek di hadapannya kini.

Seorang wanita berambut merah cemara yang sedang menaik turunkan pantatnya itu tersadar jika ada orang lain yang berada diruangan itu. Dengan tanggap ia turun dari tubuh pemuda berambut merah, gerakan cepat menutupi daerah sensitif di setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Pun dengan sang pemuda yang dengan cepat mengenakan calana panjangnya.

Tersenyum seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun, Mei, berbasa basi. "Oh, Sakura dan teman-temannya." maniknya menatap dua wajah baru, mengamati wajah Yamanaka Ino yang masih tegang dan berganti menatap Sasuke-yang masih membuang muka. Seketika itu dia mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu sangat santai. Meraih rokok di depan meja dan menyalakan apinya. "Yo!" ia bersuara sembari mengacungkan rokok yang terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap kedepan. Datar, sempat kaget mendapati dua orang yang duduk di sofa kini. Sasuke yakin, sangat yakin jika keduanya adalah orang yang ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu, saat di jembatan penyebrangan.

"FUCKING!"

Spontan kaget, Sasuke maupun Ino, mendapati kata kasar yang terlontar dari bibir gadis musim semi itu. Terlebih keduanya di seret paksa oleh Sakura menuju kamarnya. Mereka hanya diam dan menuruti. Terlebih Sasuke yang merasa ia adalah orang idiot kali ini. Kenapa dia hanya pasrah?

Siapa wanita itu? Siapa pemuda itu? Siapa kedua gadis ini? Dan siapa dirinya? Dia hanya orang luar kan.

"Sakura sepertinya sangat menyukai kata-kata kasar dari dulu." Mei tersenyum sembari geleng-geleng kepala.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mematikan puntung rokoknya. Lantas ia menyeringai. "Kita lanjut atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja, Sasori sayang."

.

.

Tiga hari tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah Neraka. Neraka bagi dirinya. Panas, suasana di rumah itu panas. Lebih panas dari teriknya matahari. Ragu, dia ragu apakah harus melangkah memasukinya atau kembali. Sampai ia terpaku mengamati seorang wanita dewasa yang menyeret dua buah koper besar menuju Mobil di halaman rumah itu.

Itu Ibunya. Uchiha Mikoto, memasukkan dua buah koper dalam bagasi. Sasuke melangkah, raganya melangkah sesuai dengan perintah otaknya.

"Kau mau pergi?" ia berdiri persis di sebelah mobil hitam itu. Mengundang tolehan dari Mikoto, wajahnya kusut, melihat wajah kusut itu membuatnya menggepalkan tangannya dalam diam.

"Ibu akan kerumah ayah. Apa Sasuke mau ikut?" Mikoto tersenyum hangat, sudah lama Sasuke tak melihat senyuman itu, sejak kedua orang tuanya sering bertengkar, mereka lupa. Lupa akan kehadirannya dan kakaknya. Lebih mementingkan ego mereka sendiri.

Dan kasih sayang mereka perlahan pudar terganti oleh pertengkaran tak berujung.

"Tidak."

Mikoto tak menyahut, ia memegang pipi kiri Sasuke, mengelusnya lembut dan menciumnya sekilas. "Ibu pergi dulu. Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke sesak, lupa. Dia lupa sejak kapan terahir kali dia mendapatkan kecupan itu. "Jika libur aku akan mengunjungimu." kepala bersurai gelapnya agak ia angkat sedikit.

Mikoto mengangguk dan menaiki mobilnya. Dan mobil itupun keluar dari halaman Uchiha.

Nampak bibir yang selalu sinis itu tergigit kuat, berdiri kokoh memandangi gerbang Uchiha dari dalam. Setetes kristal bening terjatuh. Dua tetes terjatuh dari dagu lancipnya. Uchiha Sasuke.. Menangis.

.

.

Gadis pirang dengan potongan Shaggy itu keluar dari Supermarket dengan dua kantong blanjaan di kedua tangannya. Temari selalu memasak sendiri. memasakkan ibunya. Meski sang Ibu tak pernah menyentuh masakan yang ada di meja tiap kali ia menaruhnya disana.

Dia berjalan dengan cepat untuk mencegat taxi. Terlebih, si keparat itu tak ada dirumahnya sekarang, Ibunya sedang ada di kantor, dia berharap. Semoga kali ini masakan yang ia buat di makan, atau setidaknya di sentuh oleh sang Ibu, memabayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya tersenyum.

Sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearahnya. Bunyi decitan ban dan aspal jalanan membuat Temari lekas menoleh. Matanya terbelalak. Mobil itu, tak salah lagi. Inginya Temari ingin lekas menjauh tapi raganya menolak. Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Mobil yang hanya berjarak tiga meter disampingnya itu turun seorang pria keren dengan seringaian khasnya. Pria berambut putih klimis itu berjalan cepat menuju Temari.

"Hay, sayang." ia memegang dagu Temari dengan tangan kanan. Menyeringai menatap bola mata hijau yang nampak ketakutan itu. Ayolah dia tak akan menggigit bukan.

"Mau apa kau?" Temari menepis tangannya. Ia membuang muka. Ck, saat seperti ini kemana Taxi yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tak sengaja melihatmu. Dan yah, kita kencan bagaimana?" pria itu memainkan setiap ujung rambut pirang gadis disampingnya kini.

Temari langsung menepisnya kasar. Nampak raut wajah kebencian terpancar dari gadis itu. Ia tak suka disentuh oleh pria ini, dia tak suka mendengar suara pria ini, jika bisa. Temari ingin membunuhnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tak bisa lama-lama." pria berambut klimis itu mengecek jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. "Ayo kita kencan." lalu dengan kasar, pria itu menyeret Temari masuk kedalam mobilnya, tak ada teriakan, sebab pria itu membuangkam mulutnya. Untung bagi pria itu dikala tempat ini cukup sepi.

Tapi sial bagi Temari.

Blam!

Pintu tertupup rapat, seolah terburu-buru, mobil itu melaju dengan cepat. Membelah jalanan di sore hari kini. Teriakan Temari tak sampai, dan tak akan pernah sampai terdengar keluar. Pria itu menyeringai.

"APA MAUMU? TURUNKAN AKU BASTARD!"

"Tenanglah sayang, kita akan bersenang-senang." pria itu nampak tenang. "Lagipula aku sangat mencintaimu."

"PERSETAN!" Kesabaran Temari meledak, ia memberontak dalam mobil, memukul-mukul kepala pria itu. Temari kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia tak berfikir apa resikonya jika sang pengemudi hilang kendali atas mobilnya.

CKITTT!

Nafas pria itu memburu, hampir saja dia menabrak trotoar. Menoleh menatap marah gadis disampingnya kini. Lantas ia memukul stir mobilnya.

"APA KAU BISA TENANG? KITA HAMPIR MATI." teriaknya lantang.

Jade green itu menatap marah. "ITU MEMANG YANG KU MAU BAJIN-" perkataannya tak selesai saat sebuah pukulan menghantam tengkuknya. Kesadarannya kian mengabur dan Temari pingsan.

"Sekarang kau bisa tenang 'kan sayang?" ia menyeringai puas dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Hanya satu tujuan untuknya kini. Hotel.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menyenderkan punggungnya ditaman. Sudah dari kemarin ia tak pulang, dan pastinya dia merasa bingung mau pulang apa tidak, sungguh. Terlebih ia tau sekali watak Ibu tirinya. Bahkan ia jika kemalaman pulang pasti akan di hajar habis-habisan. Apalagi kalau ia tak pulang dari kemarin.

"Pulang atau tidak?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, kepalanya mendongak, menatap daun-daun pohon yang menghiasi taman itu.

"Dia belum kemari, untunglah."

Merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya, ia pun menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ino saat melihat surai pirang jabrik, tiga tanda kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Tak salah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jabrik?" ujarnya sembari memukul bahu pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto telonjak. "Eh, Ino-chan kok disini?"

Ino mendengus, dia yang bertanya malah pemuda itu yang balik tanya. "kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini, baka?"

Cengiran lima jari terpampang di wajah berkulit tannya. "Menunggu pacarku." jawabnya apa adanya.

"Pacarmu? Ck, cowok macam apa kau ini, masak ketemu. Tak berani menjemput eh?" sindir Ino sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Tepat sekali." Naruto mengangguk mantap.

'Dia gila' pikir gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Ayahnya sangat gila. Sungguh, begitu membenciku dan sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan aku pernah berkunjung di usir." tak ada yang bertanya atau apapun. Naruto malah berceloteh dengan sendirinya.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Ya jelas saja, tampangmu saja sangat konyol." guraunya. Dan apa yang di dapati Ino saat ini membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Cengiran yang menurutnya gila dan membuatnya geli terpampang kembali.

"HOY, _DEAR_!" Naruto berdiri sembari berteriak. Ino menoleh kesumber yang Naruto pandang. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, mengenakan clana pendek dan kaos putih, berjalan dengan cepat menunju dirinya dan Naruto.

'Dia kelihatan lebih muda dariku.' pikir Ino mengamati gadis itu. Cantik, maniknya sewarna dengan rembulan.

PLETAK!

Ino menganga. Kenapa? Jelas dia menganga saat gadis itu baru sampai di hadapan Naruto, sebuah jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubun Uzumaki pirang itu. Ck, sadis.

"Siapa dia?" gadis itu menatap tajam Naruto, telunjuknya menunjuk Ino yang masih bengong.

"Hah, kenapa kau menjitakku sih? Dia temanku." Naruto agak kesal, sakit kepalanya mendapat jitakan itu.

"Oh," gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. "Hyuuga Hanabi."

Ino tersadar. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan ramping itu. "Yamanaka Ino." Ino pun tersenyum, mengamati wajah gadis yang ia anggap lebih muda darinya ini. Karna penasaran, Ino mendekati Naruto sembari berbisik.

"Umur pacarmu berapa baka?"

"17. Memang kenapa?" alis kiri Naruto naik satu.

"Ehem."

Mendengar deheman penuh dengan nada cemburu serta tatapan yang kurang enak, Ino menjauh dan tersenyum cenggung.

"Ino-chan, kami tinggal." ujar Naruto sembari merangkul Hanabi erat.

Ino mengangguk, sekilas ia melihat Naruto berkali-kali mencium pipi gadisnya dengan guyonan ringan. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya keatas, dia baru sadar jika tak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang lelaki. Terlalu memikirkan Ayah dan Ibu tirinya. Sampai ia tak punya waktu untuk bersama lelaki.

"Ok, sekarang saatnya pulang, Ino." ia bergumam pada diri sendiri. Merenggangkan otot-otot badannya sendiri dan dia pergi. Pulang.

.

.

"Kau tak sibuk 'kan?"

"Tidak, ayo masuk." pemuda pemalas itu menguap dan berjalan diikuti orang yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Shikamaru nampaknya tak bisa mengabiskan waktunya untuk tidur kali ini.

Dua orang yang baru saling mengenal itu duduk di ruang tamu. Shikamaru menyalakan televisi dan menuju kulkas. Mengambil dua kaleng minuman bersoda untuk dirinya dan kawannya.

"Kau sendirian?" Uchiha Sasuke, membuka tutup kaleng itu dan meminumnya seteguk. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan mengambilnya satu. Kemudian dia menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ayah masih di kantor, dan Ibu arisan bersama teman-temannya." jelas Shikamaru, matanya memerah. Nampak dia sangat kantuk berat.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan sembari mengingat sesuatu. Ingatan kemarin malam saat ia tak bisa menolak untuk menginap di rumah Gadis pinky itu.

**Flashback**

"Hujan!" Sasuke menatap keluar jendela kamar Sakura, nampak hujan sangat lebat. Ck, jika begini, mau tak mau dia harus menerobos hujan.

Sakura yang telentang di atas ranjang bersama Ino bersuara. "Kau tidur disini saja Ayam, bersama kami." Sakura melempar puntung rokok yang sudah pendek ke tempat sampah. Dia memang merokok lebih dari setahun lalu. Frustasi.

Sasuke menoleh. "Tidur disini bersama kalian?" Pemuda Uchiha sangat yakin jika gadis ini gila.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah dingin Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ck," Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di kursi, pandangannya menerawang langit-langit kamar bernuansa pink itu.

Hening cukup lama. Hanya ada bunyi televisi yang mengisi ruangan itu. Ino sudah tertidur dengan dengkuran halusnya, ia memeluk sebuah guling dengan sangat erat, mungkin gadis pirang ini capek. Sedang Sakura menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Bibirnya seolah tak lelah terus menghisap tembakau demi tembakau itu.

"Namamu siapa tuan, Ayam?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang merasa sangat ngantuk dan matanya hampir terpejam, menyahut singkat. "Sasuke."

"Oh, kau ngantuk?"

"Hn," hampir, Sasuke hampir terpejam jika gadis itu tak bersuara.

"Kemarilah, kita tidur bertiga." Sakura merubah posisinya serta memposisikan tubuh Ino yang tak karuan.

Entah karna memang sudah sangat mengantuk atau apa. Sasuke melangkah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura. Nyaman, terlebih cuaca dingin sangat mendukung dirinya untuk cepat terlelap. Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang ia tak tau.

"Gulingku di pakai Ino. Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk guling." ucap Sakura lagi, membuat kelopak mata yang semula tertutup itu terbuka kembali.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menganggapmu guling." lalu Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Lutut kirinya ia naikkan di atas paha pemuda bersurai kelam itu. Kepalanya ia dekatkan persis di belahan leher Sasuke, jika tak seperti ini. Sakura tak akan bisa tidur.

"Terserah." Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing, dia benar-benar mengantuk sekali, terlebih tubuh gadis pink itu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Untuk pertma kalinya, Sasuke tertidur dalam pelukan orang yang tak di kenalnya.

**Flashback OFF**

"Sasuke." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke, setidaknya itu membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau melamun?"

Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yang menjadi jawaban bagi Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu menguap lebar. Lalu mereka mulai bercakap-cakap mengenai sesuatu yang layak di tanyakan satu sama lain. Setidaknya Shikamaru lebih baik di ajak mengobrol daripada Naruto yang tak pernah ada serius-seriusnya.

.

.

Gadis pirang sepundak itu mengamati halaman sebuah rumah. Yes, sepi tak ada mobil yang terparkir di halaman satupun. Ino melangkah masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Nampak langit mulai petang.

"Huff, untung dia tak ada di rumah." gumamnya pelan sembari menutup pintu. Ketika berbalik, betapa terkejutnya Ino mendapati seorang wanita berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang bersidekap dada.

"Siapa yang tak ada di rumah, Ino?" wanita itu tersenyum miring.

"Etto.. Itu, emm" takut, Ino takut sampai ia tak bisa membuat sebuah alasan yang logis. Terlebih tatapan wanita itu membuatnya meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

Wanita itu mendekat, tangannya memegang unjung rambut Ino dan mengamatinya. "Potong rambut, eh?" lalu tangan itu naik, menjambak surai keemasan anak tirinya kuat. "Kemana saja kau dari kemarin?"

Sakit, sungguh. Cengkraman pada rambutnya sangat kuat, mau tak mau ia hanya bisa merintih. "Aku menginap di rumah Teman." sahutnya kemudian.

"Ck, sana mandi?"

_**Ino POV**_

Aku yakin jika pendengaranku tak salah, dia. Wanita ini menyuruhku mandi dan melepas cengkramannya pada kepalaku. Kenapa dia tak memukulku lebih dahulu sebelum melemparku kedalam kamar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kenapa bengong?" aku tersentak mendengar tegurannya. Dia menatapku datar tanpa menyeringai. Ada apa dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." aku menggeleng cepat, sungguh perubahan sifatnya tak pernah sekalipun terfikirkan olehku. Tak mau berfikir lebih lama lagi, akupun berjalan menjauhinya, tapi dapat ku dengar jika dia kembali bersuara.

"Dia akhirnya mau pindah kesini."

Sekarang aku tau kenapa dia berbeda hari ini. Jelas saja, dia senang akan kedatangan Anak satu-satunya yang ia punya. Dan secara tak langsung dia adalah kakakku. Kakak tiri laki-lakiku yang tak pernah ku tau seperti apa sifatnya, sebab yang aku tau hanya fotonya saat tak sengaja melihatnya di kamar Ibu tiriku.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas ranjang, memikirkan si dia. Berfikir bagaimana bisa dia mau pindah dan tinggal satu rumah bersama Ayah tirinya, Ayahku. Saat Ayah dan Ibu tiriku baru saja menikah, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka jika Anak Ibu tiriku tak mau ikut karna ia tak menginginkan seorang Ayah, ayahnya hanya satu. Yaitu mendiang ayahnya.

4 tahun dia hidup sendiri dan aku sangat yakin jika dia adalah seorang yang mandiri. Tapi.. Ketakutanku adalah, apa dia seperti ibunya? Buah jatuh tak akan pernah jauh dari pohonnya bukan? Yang jelas dia adalah Laki-Laki yang seumuran denganku. Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga iblis dirumah ini tak bertambah. Jika bertambah, mungkin aku tak akan sanggup.

"Cukup memikirkan dia Ino. Sekarang harus mandi." memukul pelan kepalaku sendiri dan aku menuju kamar mandi. Melucuti semua yang aku kenakan dan mulai mengguyur tubuhku. Aku harus bisa tenang.

_**End Ino Pov**_

.

.

Dua pasangan manusia itu duduk diatas sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang. Duduk menatap danau yang hijau di hadapan kedua mata mereka, sepi hanya ada mereka, hanya ada suara burung-burung yang saling bersahutan.

Kepala dengan surai kecoklatan itu bersender di pundak orang disampingnya. Manik bulannya menatap senang sungai di hadapannya kini, terkadang manik bulannya mengikuti objek yang melompat-lompat disana. Kodok yang melompat di atas sebuah dedaunan lebar yang mengambang.

Sedang sang pemuda tersenyum, dia merangkul tubuh gadisnya penuh sayang. "Kau suka?" tanyanya sembari menatap wajah cantik yang menyender di pundaknya kini.

"Em," dia mengangguk pelan, kemudian jemarinya bergerak-gerak di dada Uzumaki, menimbulkan rasa geli disana. "Apa kau mau berjanji akan terus bersamaku?" tampak, maniknya menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin sekali mendapat jawaban iya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak. "Aku tak bisa berjanji." dan gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu membelalakkan matanya. "Sebab aku takut." Lanjut Naruto sembari menoleh, ia agak sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan memegang pipi gadisnya kini.

"Takut akan apa?" Hyuuga Hanabi tak mengerti, ia mengeratkan sentuhan tangan Naruto pada pipinya, hangat.

"Aku takut tak bisa menepati janji itu." Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu bersamamu." satu kecupan mendarat di bibir gadisnya. Dia tak bisa berjanji, dia hanya bisa berusaha, sebab. Ayah gadisnya sangat membencinya.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak yang menyembunyikan jade green itu mulai terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah cahaya di atas, cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruangan yang ia tempati kini. Temari masih merasakan sakit di tengkuknya, mengerang kecil dan meraba belakang lehernya serta memijatnya sedikit.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya, ia menoleh kesegala arah. Alisnya mengernyit. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah sebuah kamar. Lalu dimanakah ia sekarang?

Sungguh Temari merasa bingung, megamati lebih teliti dan sekarang jelas terlihat jika dia berada di sebuah kamar Hotel, dia merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan AC menusuk kulitnya. Dia menengok kearah tubuhnya dan matanya membulat sempurna.

Dia hanya memakai dalaman yang menutupi daerah sensitifnya. Sial. Ia baru ingat sekarang jika tadi dia di pukul sampai pingsan oleh si keparat, lantas kemana si keparat itu? Temari berharap dia tak menemukan keparat itu disini, yang jelas ia harus pergi secepatnya.

Dia menoleh kesegala arah, mendapati pakaiannya yang berada di atas sofa, iapun mengambilnya. Sampai nafasnya tercekat saat bunyi dencitan pintu tertangkap pendengarannya. Meski takut, tapi Temari harus memastikan.

Di ambang pintu, berdiri pria brambut putih, pria itu tersenyum. "Sudah bangun, sayang?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekat. Tiap tapakan kakinya adalah ketakutan bagi Temari.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan." mundur terus menerus sampai punggungnya membentur dinding. Temari sangat takut meski raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." sahut pria itu mengangkat bahunya. "Atau mungkin belum melakukan apapun." dan seringaian itu sukses membuat Tamari meneguk ludahnya.

Temari menjatuhkan pakaian yang ia genggam, ia berjalan menjauh tiap pria itu melangkah mendekat. "Apa maumu, Hidan?" sekarang jelas sudah jika ketakutan Temari sudah tak bisa ia tutupi, suaranya penuh nada ketakutan.

Pria bernama Hidan itu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Mengeluarkan isinya dari bungkus itu dan menyodorkannya pada Temari. "Minumlah ini?"

Ini tak baik, Temari dalam keadaan tak baik sekarang. Tanpa terasa lututnya agak sedikit bergetar. Pria yang ia kenal dengan nama Hidan itu mendekat, memegang dagunya dan memasukkan dua buah Pil kemulut Temari paksa.

Susah payah tak ingin menelan tapi tak bisa, pil itu sudah ia telan dengan paksaan dari Pria di hadapnnya kini. Sampai tubuhnya serasa terbang dan terhempas dikala Hidan membantingnya di atas sofa. Pria kekasih ibunya itu menyeringai dan melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Ku mohon, jangan lakukan." nafas Temari memburu, inilah efek obat itu, obat perangsang yang di paksa masuk dalam mulutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sial, darimana pria itu dapat obat perangsang sangat kuat seperti ini.

Hidan bertelanjang dada, dengan langkah santai ia berjalan menuju Temari, agak sedikit membungkuk menatap wajah cantik gadis pirang yang mati-matian menahan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba meluap kini.

"Kau sudah tak kuat, eh Sayang?" Ujarnya, tangan kanannya mengelus leher jenjang Temari pelan, jemarinya menari-nari di setiap lekuk lehernya. Lalu dengan lambat, Hidan melepas bra yang di kenakan gadis itu. Tak ada perlwanan, sebab, Temari sudah sangat kesakitan akan efek obat itu.

"Ja-jangan la-ku-kan." suara Temari patah-patah, mata hijaunya nampak penuh permohonan.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah, tak salah jika aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." lalu pria itu mulai menciumi leher dan memberikan bekas kemerahan disana. Lidahnya bergerak leluasa menelusuri setiap lekukan lehernya.

Bunyi erangan mendominasi suasana. Erangan dari gadis itu, bukan erangan nikmat, tapi erangan kesedihannya. Tubuhnya memang menginginkan sentuhan lelaki akibat obat itu, tapi hatinya tidak dan tidak.

Hidan menindihnya, melepas bawahan yang menutupi daerah kewanitaan gadis pirang itu. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut, dia tersenyum menatap wajah memerah gadis di hadapannya kini.

Temari tak menyangka, jika kegadisannya akan hilang di tempat ini. Bukan di rumahnya. Apa yang dia takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

Hidan, menerobos selaput darahnya.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**Chap 3 selesai juga ngetiknya. Disini akan ada beberapa chara yang berperan penting, Ok deh tanpa banyak cincong Aku bales dulu Review.**_

**Cherry Philein : **Pasti agak aneh soalnya ada ceboknya XD makasih.

**Guest : **Iya emang pas ngetik keinget bagian spongebob itu, jadi, haha, ku masukin ajah panggilan anak nenek. Makasih.

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : **Heem. Ini udah kilat kok. Makasih ya.

**Guest : **Ada kok. Hehe. Iya, soalnya aku ngeceknya cuman sekali. Makasih uda ngingetin typo.

**Guest : **iya lanjut terus kok jika tak ada halangan. Makasih.

**hole in heart : **hehe, iya ini tentang penghianatan dan kebencian juga. Makasih. Salam juga dari aku para perokok *Plak*

**ykaoru32 : **Iya, ShikaTema antri, soalnya kan si pemalas itu tak mungkin keluyuran gak jelas, sebab segala sesuatu sangat meropotkan. Iya ada kata yang salah ketik, hehe. Makasih udah ngingetin, salam juga Kaoru.

**Luca Marvell : **Yap. Ini jawabannya apakah yang di liat Sasuke iya atau enggaknya. Makasih.

**hanazono yuri : **Yup.

**Guest : **wkwkwkwk, bisa jadi. Haha, iya, kan gak cocok Naru ma Tema. makasih.

**Retno UchiHaruno : **Yup. Makasih.

**kim la so : **mungkin 15 chapter gitu. Hehe kan gak mungkin juga membuat sifat mereka kekanakan. Makasih yo,

**Go Minami Hikari Bi : **Oh Nooo. Hehe, soalnya ngeceknya cuman sekali plus cuepeet, jadi ya mungkin ada beberapa Typo. Makasih.

**Neko Twins Kagamine : **makasih yo.

**HazeKeiko :** Kita lihat ajah nanti kok, hehe. Romancenya mungkin akan sedikit-sedikit, soalnya lebih fokus pada Persahabatan dan keluarga. Ok makasih yo.

**Hikitani 8man : **iya, kan tak mungkin kalau semua punya masalah dengan keluarga, jadi tak ada yang bisa di bagi kesedihan. 8 man itu apa ya. *plak* aku ngak tau itu 8 man dari anime atau dari movie. Makasih yo.

**UchiHaruno Misaki : **Bisa jadi bisa jadi *Ceplak* oh itu suaranya itu tu si pantat ayam.

**Sakurazawa Ai : **hehe. Makasih yo.

_Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Salam cinta dari saya *Plak*_

_._

_REVIEW_

_._

_Oh iya, Naruto tamat ane udah gak bisa nonton anime lagi. Sebab hanya dua anime yang ane suka dan keduanya pun tamat. Dragon Ball dan Naruto._

_Cari manga lain deh buat bacaan. Sampai jumpa di chap depan._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate : M_

_Gendre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family_

_Warning : Au, Bagi yang 14 tahun kebawah saya gak tanggung jawab loh, soalnya banyak scane lebih parah dari lemon *Plak*_

_._

_._

_-L.A Lighs-_

_._

_._

Hari minggu yang indah untuk Shikamaru, indah untuk mimpinya kini, tak ada hari yang merepotkan yang perlu ia lalui. Yang jelas, Shika ingin bermanjaan dengan guling dan bantal diatas ranjangnya.

Pemilik marga Nara itu mendengkur kecil, dengan posisi miring serta memeluk guling. Cuaca yang cukup panas membuat keringat di dahinya nampak, menggerang sedikit dan ia mulai melepas clana serta kaos yang ia kenakan, menyisakan calana pendek dan dia mulai memasuki mimpinya kembali.

"SHIKAAAA!"

Suara nyaring dari luar pintu sama sekali tak membuat Shika bergeming. Hanya menggeliat kecil.

BRAK!

"SHIKAAAA!"

Agak sedikit risih kala suara bantingan pintu serta teriakan yang jauh lebih keras dari yang tadi, membuat Shika sedikit membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hey, bangun!" Nyonya Yoshio mengguncang bahu putranya kuat. Setidaknya itu mampu membuat Shika mengerjap beberap kali.

"Mendokusia! Aku mau tidur Kaa-san, jangan ganggu." Lalu Shika tengkulep dan memejamkan matanya, dalam waktu singkat dia mulai memasuki alam mimpi kembali.

Dahi Yoshio berkedut. Lalu ia mengambil ember yang sebelumnya ia bawa dan taruh dibawah kakinya itu. Menyeringai kecil dan 10 liter air sukses mengguyur seluruh tubuh Shikamaru.

"Fuck!" umpat Shika lirih jika tak ingin sampai ibunya mendengar, bisa-bisa ia di hajar habis-habisan. Mengelap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan memandangi tubuhnya yang basah kusup. Rencana menghabisakan tidur sepertinya tak bisa kan Shika.

"Apa sih, Kaa-san?" tanya Shika malas-malasan.

"Koper Ayahmu ketinggalan, antarkan." Lalu Ibu satu anak ini keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalakan Shika yang mengumpat kata-kata 1000 hewan.

.

.

Dua pemuda dengan potongan rambut hampir sama dan memiliki rupa juga hampir sama saling adu pukul di gang sempit pada sore hari kini. Pakaian mereka sudah tak karuan, entah apa yang membuat keduanya seperti ini.

BRAK!

Surai pirang jabrik terhempas dan menubruk tong sampah setelah sebuah tendangan menghantam perutnya. Merintih kecil dan dia mulai berdiri, napasnya tersenggal-senggal dengan wajah memar penuh bekas pukulan.

"Apa-_hah- _kau sudah selesai?" ujar si penendang yang juga keadaannya tak jauh beda.

Uzumaki Naruto meludahkan darah di mulutnya dan menatap tajam kedepan. Berjalan tertatih-tatih dan mendaratkan satu pukulan pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya kini.

_Splash!_

Darahnya muncrat dari bibirnya, membasahi jalan yang ia pijak, tak bisa menghindar lantaran sudah tak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

_BUAGH!_

_Splash!_

Tapi dia masih bisa membalas pukulan dari Naruto, lalu kedua pemuda dengan rambut sama itu saling adu pukulan pada wajah mereka. Darah bermuncaratan di sekitar mereka. 1 pukulan, 5 pukulan, 7 pukulan, 12 pukulan. Mereka berhenti dengan liur bercampur darah yang menetes dari bibir mereka.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Guh!" Naruto tertawa hambar sembari mencengkram erat kedua lututnya.

"Keh .. Kau masih sanggup?" tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, meski ia juga hampir roboh tapi dia masih sempat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Iris biru lautan dan ungu saling bertatapan tajam. Kedua kepalan tangan kanan mereka terkepal dan melayang cepat menuju wajah masing-masing.

_BUAGH! BUAGH!_

_BRUK! BRUK!_

Keduanya roboh setelah pukulan terahir mereka layangkan. Tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa renyah bercampur rintihan kesakitan.

"Konyol sekali," lirih Naruto.

Pemuda beriris ungu menyeringai menatap langit sore. "Mau bagaimana lagi."

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi jika sudah terlanjur. Dua pemuda yang tak saling kenal berkelahi hanya karna Korek api. Konyol sekali.

.

.

Shikamaru duduk di sebuah cafe sendirian, dirinya ngantuk dan malas pulang setelah selesai mengantarkan koper Ayahnya. Mungkin secangkir kopi akan menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantuknya. Begitulah yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Iris kecoklatannya menatap datar keluar jendela cafe, mengamati setiap pejalan kaki. Sampai dahinya mengernyit mendapati seorang gadis turun dari dalam mobil dengan keadaan yang tak bisa dikatakan biasa. Kenapa?

Jelas Shikamaru heran melihatnya, meskipun tak begitu jelas karna Shika melihatnya dari dalam cafe. Tapi Shika masih dapat meneliti dari penampilan juga raut wajah gadis itu. Pakaian yang terpakai asal serta rambut yang berantakan. Dan mata Shikamaru menyipit saat menatap mata gadis itu. Mata itu sembab.

Menggeleng pelan dan Shika meraih Kopi di mejanya dan meminumnya santai. Terlintas dalam benaknya bayangan beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana seorang gadis meneriakkan kata 'Go To Hell' dengan lantang padanya.

'Wanita merepotkan waktu itu rupanya' pikirnya. Agak konyol juga mengingat dia begitu santai tanpa merasa bersalah.

Selesai menghabiskan kopinya. Shika keluar dari cafe setelah menaruh lembaran untuk kopinya itu. Saat ia akan menjalankan motornya ia berhenti. Lagi, gadis itu menyita perhatiannya. Bukan terpesona atau apa. Tapi kenapa gadis itu seperti punya tekanan. Gila kah?

'Kemana wajah garangnya waktu itu?' pikirnya mengamati gadis pirang itu. Terlebih gadis itu hanya diam dan berdiri di trotoar tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Aneh.

Pikiran Temari kacau, dia linglung harus bagaimana. Cukup lama ia berdiri dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang, ia-pun mulai melangkah tak tentu arah. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika setiap langkahnya membawanya turun dari trotoar jalan menuju jalan raya. Gendang telinganya seolah buntu. Bunyi klakson kendaraan tak membuatnya menoleh ataupun berhenti melangkah. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang.

Tapi dapat Temari rasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang memegang erat pergelangannya. Belum sempat ia menoleh tubuhnya terseret paksa, dan bersamaan dengan itu pula tubuh bagian kirinya merasakan sebuah hantaman yang sungguh menyakitkan. Kesadarannya kian mengabur. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda merangkul tubuhnya kini, dan suaranya pun tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Hari yang merepotkan."

.

.

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya, nampak wajah segarnya berseri dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Pakaian yang ia kenakan kali ini tak terbuka seperti biasanya, clana jeans hitam ketat dan kaos motif berwarna ungu. Mungkin gadis ini sedang malas untuk memakai pakaian yang seperti biasanya.

Dia turun dari lantai atas dengan langkah pelan, iris birunya mendapati sang ibu tiri tengah duduk diruang tengah dengan kaki tersilang. Tak mau melirik ataupun menyapa. Ino tetap melangkah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya wanita bersurai merah bernama Fuuka itu, Ibu tiri ini tak melirik barang sedikitpun. Sedang Ino menghentikan tapakan kakinya sembari menoleh.

"Mau keluar sebentar." sahutnya harap-harap cemas. Terlebih ini adalah hari minggu. Ino berharap wanita itu tak menahannya dan membiarkannya kini.

Ino menanti sebuah kata yang mungkin akan terlontar kembali dari Fuuka, lama dia berdiri dan tak mendengar suara wanita itu. Dia pun melangkah kembali keluar rumah. Ino sudah membuat janji dengan Sakura bahwa mereka akan jalan-jalan hari ini.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, dia tersenyum mendapati sebuah sosok gadis berhelaian pink mengenakan Blus tanpa lengan sedang bersidekap dada sembari bersender disamping Audi R8 yang Ino yakini itu adalah mobil baru Sakura.

"Sudah lama?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Baru saja." sahutnya sembari memasuki mobilnya bersama Ino. "Tema, kuhubungi tak ada jawaban sama sekali." lanjutnya sembari menekan pedal gas dan menjauhi rumah kawasan itu.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dia tak tau kenapa, tapi Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Hatinya risau.

"Bagaimana suasana rumahmu? Apa ada yang berubah?" iris biru jernih Ino melirik kesamping.

"Sedikit." Sakura menatap fokus kedepan, melirik sekilas menatap Ino yang mengernyit, ia pun melanjutkan. "Ayah sedang keluar kota beberapa hari, jadi pasti hari-hari ini aku tak akan mendapatinya bersama para jalangnya."

"Em.." Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu ini mobil siapa? Mobil barumu kah?" Tambanya lagi bertubi-tubi.

"Tak tau! Ada dirumah ya aku pakai," sungguh konyol jawaban Sakura menurut Ino. Seolah barang apapun yang ada dirumahnya bebas ia pakai sesuka hati. Ckck.

_~Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt~_

Sakura meraih ponselnya dan langsung menempelkan di daun telinganya. "Ya." Sakura tak sempat melihat siapa nama yang tertera disana, dia terlalu fokus akan jalanan ramai kini. Sedang Ino menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela.

_'Kau teman yang punya ponsel ini kan?'_

'eh, apa maksudnya?' pikir Sakura tak ngeh dengan suara di seberang sana, menarik ponselnya sesaat demi melihat nama yang tertera. Dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nama 'Tema' terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tentu Sakura bingung jika yang menelfon adalah suara lelaki.

"Iya aku temannya. Ada apa? Dan apa dia bersamamu?"

_'Konoha Hospital. Aku tunggu'_

"Eh, tungg-" Sakura mendengus, belum dia menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, orang di seberang malah memutuskan sambungan dengan seenak perutnya.

"Apa, Saki?" tanya Ino heran.

"Entahlah, hanya saja ada lelaki yang menghubungiku memakai ponsel Tema, dan menyuruhku ke Hospital" jelas Sakura sembari merubah haluan laju mobilnya.

.

.

Seorang dokter bersuari pirang itu menutup pintu kamar rawat. Lalu ia menengok seorang pemuda yang sedang mendengkur dengan posisi bersandar pada bangku. Dokter berumur itu menggeleng pelan bercampur rasa geli.

"Hey! Bangun." Tsunade mengguncang bahu Shika pelan, terdengar dengusan lirih dari Shikamaru sebelum dia sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Hoaammbb, bagaimana dokter?" pemuda pemalas ini mengucek matanya berulang kali. Tertidur hanya beberapa menit membuat mata Shika sangat perih.

"Pacarmu tak apa-apa. Hanya luka-luka ringan dan persendiannya yang terkilir." jelasnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Tsunade menepuk-nepuk pundak Shika berulang kali.

Shika mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, dan jaga pacarmu baik-baik." goda Tsunade dan berlalu dari situ.

"Pacar? Mendokusai" Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamar rawat itu. Yah, mungkin tidur di dalam bisa membuatnya nyaman daripada diluar.

Shika menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk menghadap tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang kini. Sesosok gadis yang beberapa menit lalu ia ketahui namanya melalui ponsel si empunya. Shikamaru bingung tadi mau menghubungi siapa. Keluarga gadis ini pun dia tak tau. Tapi sebuah pesan masuk serta panggilan tak terjawab membuatnya mengambil keputusan menghubungi nomor itu, dan tepat sekali jika itu adalah teman gadis ini.

Kelopak mata Shika yang akan tertutup nampak menyipit menatap leher serta bagian dada yang sedikit terbuka. Alisnya mengernyit setelah tau begitu banyak bercak kemerahan disana. Tak perlu bertanya Shika sudah tau jika itu adalah cupang.

"Ck, apakah semua wanita semurah ini?" ujarnya entah pada siapa. Tapi ada yang terasa ganjil bagi otak jeniusnya. Kenapa gadis ini seperti linglung dan medapat tekanan?

Kali ini bukan hanya bagian leher yang Shika teliti tapi juga bagian perut yang sedikit terbuka mengingat kancing baju gadis ini banyak yang tak terkancing. Sekali lagi alisnya berkedut mendapat bercak kemerahan di bagian bawah pusar. lalu paha yang nampak ada bekas-bekas kemerahan seperti sebuah himpitan atau remasan.

"Mendokusai." Shika menggeleng, ia tak mau lebih banyak mengamati kembali. Lagian apa yang dilakukan gadis ini bukan urusannya. Meski Shika tak bisa berhenti berfikir setelah mendapati noda samar pada clana pendek gadis pirang ini. Noda samar sangat sedikit seperti tembus dari dalam. Noda hitam kemerahan.

"Mungkinkah." manik kecoklatannya melirik wajah damai yang terlelap kini. Baru kali ini seorang Nara Shikamaru memperhatikan seorang wanita begitu lama.

_BRAK!_

"TEMA!" Ino dan Sakura berteriak cukup kencang sembari berlari menghampiri sosok kawannya yang terlelap kini. Raut wajah khawatir nampak di keduanya, terlebih mendapati banyak perban di bagian lengan dan kaki kiri Temari.

"Dasar wanita," Shika yang semula telonjak kaget kini berdiri dan berjalan malas keluar.

"Eh, tunggu." Ino spontan menahan pergelangan tangan Shikamaru yang hendak pergi. "Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami?"

"Ayo diluar."

Dua gadis muda ini mengikuti Shika keluar dari kamar rawat. Paham betul jika mengobrol didalam pasti akan menganggu ketenangan pasien.

.

.

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan sekaleng minuman bersoda pada pemuda pemalas itu. Lama mereka mengobrol dan meminta keterangan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Lalu kemana keluarganya?" tanya Shika sembari meneguk minuman bersoda itu sekali.

"Etto.." Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan minta bantuan, dia tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Tak mungkin kan dia bilang jika ibunya (Karura) tak mengurusi dan membenci Temari.

"Kenapa kalian tegang?" Alis Shika naik satu, tak sulit bagi Shika untuk menebak jika dua gadis ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Shika tak mau ikut campur, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Ti-tidak, haha.. Itu.. Em.. Ibunya keluar kota!" dahi Ino berkeringat. Sungguh kebohongan ini muncul begitu saja.

"Hn,"

"Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Haruno Sakura, dia Yamanaka Ino." ujar Sakura mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya sekaligus suasana.

"Nara Shikamaru."

Ketiganya duduk diam menatap kolam air yang berisikan banyak ikan mas di belakang mereka. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Shikamaru tertidur sembari memegang sebotol minuman bersoda.

"Dia tidur?" cicit Ino.

"Aku tau." sahut Sakura, dia keheranan, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini tertidur cukup mudah, mengingat posisi tidur yang akan terasa menyakitkan, tidur dengan posisi duduk di bangku. Ckckck.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tema? Siapa yang mengurusnya?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya. "Ya kitalah. Ibunya kan tak mungkin.. Tapi tunggu-tunggu" jari telunjuknya ia ketukkan pada dahinya.

"Apa sih?" Ino mendengus.

Mata Sakura melebar, dia tersenyum. "Kan ada dua adiknya juga. Nanti biar kuhubungi dengan ponsel, Tema."

Dan Ino hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

_Jade green _yang tersembunyi dari balik klopak itu mulai nampak menunjukkan keteduhannya. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan ia menoleh kesegala arah, pertama yang tertangkap maniknya adalah suarai pink sedang asik bermain dengan gadgednya. Kedua ia mendapati kawan satunya berdiri dan menatap keluar jendela. Ketiga, alisnya berkerut.

Terlalu pusing untuk langsung berfikir, Temari mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Sakura! Ino!" dia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata yang setidaknya lebih keras dari sekarang. Terlebih rasa sakit yang begitu tiba-tiba terasa pada persendiannya.

"Tema! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sakura cepat tanggap dan mendekati kawannya itu, memegang tangan kiri Temari.

"Keadaan? Memangnya aku kenapa?" bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menatap bergantian dua wajah yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tak ingat?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Em.. Tunggu dulu.." Temari memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat apa yang sampai membuatnya disini. Sekelabat wajah pria berambut putih klimis terlintas dalam benaknya dan saat itu pula rautnya nampak berbeda.

"Aku croboh." dia mencengkram erat kedua pahanya sendiri. Dan sekarang Temari yakin jika pemuda yang sedang tertidur itulah yang memegang erat pergelangan serta menyeretnya paksa dari jalan raya. Betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"Tema! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir mendapati raut wajah Temari tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Apa kau ingin cerita?" Ino duduk disamping ranjang Temari, tangannya menggenggam jemari Temari erat, mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada gadis pirang ini.

Gelengan jelas terlihat, Temari tersenyum. "Lain kali saja, yah! Aku janji akan cerita kok." suaranya parau, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kali ini Temari mungkin tak akan bisa menangis sendirian. Tanpa printah dari siapapun, kristal bening itu mulai mengalir dan menetes dari ujung dagunya. Tak ada isakan, dia tersenyum dalam tangis.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Tema!" dia memeluk gadis pirang itu kuat, membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Temari.

"Kesedihanmu kesedihan kami." ujar Ino tiba-tiba, meski tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia seperti ikut merasakan. Lalu Ino ikut memeluk dua kawannya yang memiliki kehidupan sama dengannya.

"Kesakitanmu juga kesakitan kami. Jadi bagilah." cicit Sakura.

Semakin deraslah air mata Temari, dia bahagia meski disisi lain dia menderita. Tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan selain kata. "Terimakasih."

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia lalui?' tak ada yang tau dan tak ada yang menyadari jika lewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Shikamaru sudah terbangun dan cukup untuk menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapan matanya.

_Ceklek!_

"Nee-san!"

Ketiganya melepas pelukan mereka masing-masing serta menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan. Temari mendongak dan mendapati dua orang menatapnya khawatir.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" ujarnya kaget.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nee-san?" Tanya Kankuro sangat khawatir, dia memegang kedua pipi Nee-sannya. Sedang Gaara, dia menaruh gitar yang belum sempat ia simpan dirumah lantaran tadi saat ia main band bersama teman-temannya seseorang menghubunginya.

"Apa kalian yang menghubungiku tadi?" tanyanya datar dan nampak tenang, Gaara menatap Ino dan Sakura.

"Yah, kami yang menghubungimu." jelas Sakura seadanya dan duduk bersama Ino.

"Dia siapa?" Gaara menunjuk Shikamaru tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ataupun melirik.

"Dia yang menolong, Temari" Ino meraih ponselnya dan mengeceknya. Pukul 07-PM. menghela napas kecil dan mengantonginya kembali.

Dan Ino lupa jika hari ini akan ada sosok baru dalam rumahnya. Sosok yang ia tak tau, entah itu iblis atau tidak.

Gaara duduk disamping Temari sembari memandanginya, matanya menyipit mendapati bercak kemerahan sangat banyak di leher Nee-sannya, inginnya Gaara bertanya tapi ia urungkan. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Hey! Aku pinjam gitarnya, yah?"

"Hn," Gaara mengangguk.

Sakura-pun keluar membawa gitar anak band itu. Sudah lama dia tak memainkan gitar semenjak gitarnya ia banting setahun lalu. Sakura terlalu malas untuk membeli kembali. Mood bernyanyinya sudah hilang. Tapi yah, sekali-kali tak apa mencoba lagi.

.

.

"Kau ini benar-benar bakayaro Dobe, hanya karna korek api, cih." Sasuke menuntun Naruto memasuki Konoha Hospital demi mengantarkan sahabatnya yang babak belur serta wajah penuh darah, memar. Dan mata kirinya tak bisa terbuka, tertutup lebam

"Habis waktu dia pinjam korek, trus aku bilang tak punya dia nyolot, Teme. Jadi aku ajak duel saja." jelas Naruto lirih, dia tak bisa berjalan tanpa di papah oleh Sasuke, untunglah sahabatnya ini mau menjemputnya. Naruto bahkan sampai tak sadar jika dia tadi terkapar dengan pemuda yang tak ia kenal cukup lama.

"Merasa jagoan sekarang, eh?" senyum sinis khas Uchiha terpampang di bibir Sasuke, dia tak suka jika melihat sifat SMP Naruto kambuh lagi. Sifat arogan yang paling suka dengan namanya berkelahi.

"Gomen!" Naruto sangat merasa bersalah. Terlebih neneknya pun pasti akan sangat marah padanya. "Aku menyesal, tak akan ku ulangi."

"Hn,"

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Kemudian dia menuntun Naruto dan di taruh persis dihadapan Tsunade. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk.

"Penyakit SMPnya kambuh."

Penjelsan dari Sasuke cukup membuat Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati cucunya.

"Gomen, Baa-chan." Naruto makin menunduk, dia takut jika neneknya marah padanya. Naruto terlalu sayang pada neneknya. Tapi sebuah pelukan malah mendekap tubuhnya. Itu tubuh neneknya.

"Tak apa, Gaki." Tsunade mngelus kepala Naruto pelan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Tsunade melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat jauh lebih buruk dari saat masa-masa SMP. Tak pernah melihat Naruto seamburadul dan memar sana-sini. Terlebih, kaos yang Naruto pakai penuh akan darah.

"Ehem!"

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Batuk?" Tsunade melepas pelukan pada cucunya dan mendekati anak Uchiha Mikoto dan Fugaku itu.

"Hn," dia membuang muka.

"Oh kau ingin peluk juga."

"Bu-" mulut Sasuke ternganga. Dia dipeluk oleh nenek Naruto, perlahan, rasa terkejutnya memudar bersamaan dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, hatinya menghangat. Sedang Naruto hanya ber-smirk ria menatap sahabatnya.

"Nah, sudah." Tsunade tertawa kecil sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Aku cari angin dulu." Sasuke salah tingkah, dia senang bercampur malu. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat. 'Minggu depan aku harus mengunjungi Mikoto' pikirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke rindu wanita paruh baya yang melahirkannya. Meski sekarang ia tak pernah memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan Ibu.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju belakang rumah sakit, merupakan tempat yang sering ia kunjungi jika main kesini bersama Naruto. Para suster dan dokter pun sudah cukup mengenal Sasuke, dan beberapa diantaranya lumayan akrab dengannya.

Terkadang senyuman kecil ia utarakan jika berpapasan dengan suster yang berlalu lalang di lorong itu. Dia menyembunyikan kedua tangan pada saku clana pendeknya. Tinggal satu belokan dan dia akan sampai.

"Nanana na~ nananana na~ Ok pas."

Alisnya berkedut mendengar suara serta petikan senar dari halaman belakang itu. Mencari kesumber suara dan Sasuke mendapati gadis yang-pernah menganggapnya guling sedang bersender pada bangku dengan kaki disilangkan satu, dan jangan lupakan sebatang rokok menyelip diantara jemari kanannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Tapi dia berhenti 3 meter di belakang gadis itu sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada serta menutup kedua matanya.

Sakura tak menyadari sosok di belakangnya dan sangat menghayati setiap gerak jemarinya. Terkadang ia berhenti dan menghisap rokonya, hisapan terahir ia membuangnya dan mulai memainkan gitar pinjaman anak band itu.

_"Sui ran jing chang meng jian ni.. Hai shi hao wu tou xu~ wai mian zheng zai xia zhe yu jng tian shi xing qi ji But I don't know~ ni qu na li"_

Sasuke tau betul lagu apa yang di nyanyikan Sakura kini. Dia terkekeh pelan saat ingatan masa kecilnya terlintas dikepalanya. Lagu ini.. Lagu saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun.

_"Sui ran bu ceng huai yi ni Hai shi tan te bu ding Ohh Shui shi ni de na ge wei yi Yuan liang wo huai yi zi ji"_

_"Wo ming bai Wo yao de ai~ Hui ba wo chong huai Xiang yi ge xiao hai Zhi dong zai ni huai li huai~ Ni yao de ai Bu zhi she yi lai Yao xiang ge da nan hai Feng chui you ri sai Sheng huo zi you zi zai aa aa~ aa~"_

Sakura tersenyum dan begitu menghayatinya. Surainya bergoyang seiring kepalanya yang ia gerakkan.

_"Sui ran bu ceng huai yi ni Hai shi tan te bu ding Shui shi ni de na ge wei yi Yuan liang wo huai yi zi ji"_

_"Wo ming bai~ Wo yao de ai~ Hui ba wo chong huai Xiang yi ge xiao hai Zhi dong zai ni huai li huai~ Ni yao de ai Bu zhi she yi lai Yao xiang ge da nan hai Feng chui you ri sai Sheng huo zi you zi zai aaaa~ aaaa~"_

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, masih tersenyum mendengar lagu ini. Lagu yang ia suka dari kecil.

_"Waalalalalala~ Wo ming bai~ Wo yao de ai Hui ba wo chong huai Xiang yi ge xiao hai Zhi dong zai ni huai li huai~ Ni yao de ai Bu zhi she yi lai Yao xiang ge da nan hai Feng chui you ri sai Sheng huo zi you zi zai"_

"Hufft.." Sakura menaruh gitar itu disampingnya seraya merogoh sakunya. Dan sbungkus rokok A-Mild berada dalam genggamannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mendecih dan membuangnya. Habis.

"Hn.."

Sebungkus rokok tersodor dihadapannya. Sakura mengamati tangan itu lalu mendongak dengan cepat. "Sasuke!" sentaknya agak kaget.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sakura. Dan menaruh sebungkus rokok itu pada paha gadis disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disni?" tanya Sakura basa-basi dan menyalakan satu rokok. Ia menghembusakan asapnya kuat.

"Hn.."

"Hn? Apa arti Hn-mu itu? Aku tak paham." Sakura lebih suka jika Sasuke marah, sebab pemuda ini akan lebih banyak mengucapkan kata. Hn, memang apa artinya itu?

"Itu tak penting." sahut Sasuke cuek, ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. "Kemarikan gitarmu." pintanya.

Mood Sakura langsung buruk, sungguh pemuda ini sangat menyebalkan. Ia meraih gitar itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, dia sudah tak niat untuk membuka suara kembali. Lebih baik diam-diaman.

"Kau bernyanyi aku yang mengiringi."

Alis kiri Sakura berkedut. "Kau bisa main gitar?"

"Lagu apa yang mau kau nyanyikan?"

'Dasar tuli' umpat Sakura dalam sanubarinya. Ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah Sasuke, menyebalkan. "Lost in paradise. Kau tau?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar nada suara bercambur marah dari gadis itu. "Kebetulan aku hafal." Sasuke pun mulai memainkannya, mencari nada awal. Sebenarnya dia agak sedikit lupa. "Bernyanyilah pinky?" dia ber-smirk pada Sakura.

"Hm.."

.

.

"Hoaammmbb.. Jam berapa sekarang?" Shikamaru menguap sembari meneriakkan setiap yel-yel tubuhnya.

"Jam 10" sahut Gaara yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi disana.

Shika mengangguk, ia melirik gadis pirang yang terbaring disana. Dan Tamri menatap Shika dengan senyuman tipis. Bibirnya bergerak lemah, mengucapkan kata lirih.

"Trimakasih."

"Hn, semoga persendianmu cepat membaik." dan pemuda pemalas ini pun pergi. 'Rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan pada teman-temanmu sebenarnya?' pikirnya sebelum dia benar-benar lenyap dari balik pintu.

"Ino! Kau tak pulang?" tanya Temari pada kawannya yang duduk disamping ranjangnya.

Ino menggeleng pelan sembari memijit keningnya. "Besok saja! Nanggung." kemudian dia berdiri. "Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu." Ino beranjak keluar, tapi sempat ia meraih sebotol minuman dan membawanya.

'Pasti daritadi pagi dia belum mimum' pikir Temari, dia tau apa yang akan Ino lakukan dikamar mandi.

Ino berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi, sesampainya disana dia langsung masuk dan menguncinya. Menaruh botol air mineral itu dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam bra-nya.

"Kau adalah penenangku, Sayang!" dia menatap butiran-butiran putih yang ada pada telapak tangannya itu. Meraih botol air dan memasukkan airnya sedikit disusul masuknya butiran-butiran berjumlah 10 itu. Matanya menyipit sebelah merasakan sensasi pahit.

"Huff.." dia bersender pada dinding kamar mandi. Sudah cukup lama dia seperti ini, setiap hari. Itu adalah obat anti stressnya. Obat penolongnya jika batinnya tak mampu membendung rasa kecewa, marah, dan sakit.

Dia tersenyum miring mengingat awal mulanya dia sampai merusak dirinya sendiri. Ino tentu tau jika semua itu tak baik, sebab ia sudah ketagihan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Semua yang terjadi tak akan ia sesali.

_-TBC-_

_Chap depan banyak scane Naruto dan Ino serta masalah keluarga yang membuat Ino harus menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah._

_Aduh gomen ding update lama. Kesibukan di dunia nyata menyita banyak waktuku. Terlebih jika habis kerja aku jarang mengetik._

_Ok saya bales dulu Reviewnya._

_**Endo wewe : **__WTF paman rokok? Apa aku setua itu sampai dirimu menyebutku paman *Ngelap ingus* Temarinya di gitu-gituin, wkwkw. Setuju deh, Hidan memang jahanam. Ok makasih._

_**mantika mochi : **__makasih yo._

_**Rei Hanna : **__Ok makasih, maaf update lambat. Hehe._

_**Velha : **__Iya, sebenarnya sih agak bingung mau pilih chara siapa untuk meranin orang yang suka Temari. Lalu kepilih Hidan deh soalanya sifatnya pas banget. Kukukuk. Hidan melakukan itu sungguh, WTF. Hehe, Kenapa ada Hanabi yah. Kejutan menantimu *Plak* Aku pun begitu, jarang buka fic. Ekh, aku tak pernah nonton loh anime fairy tail, One piece, Bleach, apalagi Harry potter. Hanya dua anime sih yang aku tonton, keduanya pun tamat. Ok makkasih ya._

_**ongkitang : **__Ship and tanks._

_**Guest : **__ehehehe. Kok maaf sih. Kan belum saatnya lebaran. Ok makasih ya._

_**rabbitgirl : **__Aku ra ngerti blas! Ok makasih yo._

_**de-chan : **__Aduh maaf ya De-chan soalnya waktu itu aku bales yang chap dua. Hehe. Iya, yang lain nyusul kok. Chap depan lebih banyak scane NaruIno dan ShikaTema, serta keluarga. Makasih ya De-chan. Salam sayang._

_**kim la so : **__Udah katauan tuh kedekatan SasuSaku mulai muncul. Kukukukuk. Makasih yo._

_**wkwkwk : **__Kakak tiri Ino yah. Tebak deh, ada chara baru muncul tuh. Huhuhu. Naru sama Hanabi yah. Ino sama aku tentunya *Plak* ada deh pokoknya. Terus ikuti yah. Makasih._

_**hole in heart : **__Ok, makasih. Jika aku mampu pasti akan terus kok._

_**Luca Marvell : **__bukan kok. Itu akan ada kejutannya sendiri kok. Pokoknya ikutin trus. Ok, makasih._

_**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : **__Hehehe, tebak deh siapa. Ada satu chara baru tuh. Tau kan siapa dia. Makasih ea._

_**xoxo : **__Ok, makasih yo._

_**Cherry Philein : **__Kalau dibilang hubungan sih ngak ada, cuman obsesi ingin memiliki tapi tak kesampaian hingga ingin melakukan itu. Hehehe. EYD yah, iya jika sempet akan buka Google kok. Napas dan Nafas bukannya memiliki arti kata sama yah? Tapi mungkin berbeda-beda dalam tiap kota atau pulau. Di daerahku semua berucap dengan kata Nafas, hehe. Ada lagu tuh judulnya separuh nafasku. Kalau diganti menjadi separuh Napasku agak gimana gitu waktu dinyanyikan. Makasih ya udah ngingetin. Salam peluk cium dariku._

_**ReginaIsMe16 : **__Beneran deh, nggak bohong. Pfftt hehe. Saudara tiri Ino tuh sudah aku tampilin sekilas. Makasih yo._

_**agastya namikaze : **__enggak ganti ah. Iya Humor akan ada di waktu yang tepat, agar kesannya gak maksa, hehe. Makasih._

_**Lalaki224 : **__Ok, makasih yo._

_**Hikitani 8man : **__Hmm. Agak mirip sih dengan orang kehidupan nyata. Ada salah satu kenalan temanku yang menyendiri. Tapi dia menyendiri karna akan terasa sama, dimana saat dia melakukan aktifitas hari ini, dan esok akan sama. Dia menganggapnya begitu. Tapi meskipun tak terlalu menyendiri sih, terkadang dia keluar jika ingin. Makasih yo._

_**Zero Kiryuu : **__Ketika keprawanan di pertanyakan. Hehe, sudah enggak tuh, makasih yo._

_**Go Minami Hikari Bi : **__Akupun sama pengen menjitak kepala penyembah jashin itu. Hehehe. Kenapa Shika gak mncul yah, kalau muncul kan terkesan maksa. Lagipula itu cowok pemalas banget dan pasti lebih milih tidur. Heem urat malunya udah putus kali ya. Pfftt, ok makasih yo._

_**HazeKeiko : **__Kalau Mebuki kan kesannya kurang pantes untuk jadi tante girang, wkwkwkwk. Pasti setuju dong. Malasih yo._

_**hanazono yuri : **__Ship, makasih yo._

_**UchiHaruno Misaki : **__wkwkwk. Sudah terlanjur nih bagaimana dong. Kenapa aku pilih Hanabi ya. Simple sih sebenarnya. Aku gak begitu suka dengan karakter pemalu, hehehe, di dunia nyata pun begitu. Romancenya mungkin sedikit dan bergiliran. Soalnya main charanya harus dibagi adil setiap scane. Naruto dan Ino saja yang jarang ngambil scane banyak, belum saatnya *Tersenyum tipis banget-plak*_


End file.
